Mothers - Swanqueen
by edwin.ouat
Summary: AU - (ma première ;) ) Il n'y a donc pas de magie et Henry souhaite retrouver sa mère biologique et pour ça il peut compter sur l'aide de Régina sa mère adoptive cependant les relations entre le deux mères seront tout sauf simples, entre amour et jalousie je vous laisse découvrir cette nouvelle histoire
1. Prologue

**Me revoilà avec une AU cette fois ci, j'essayerai de poster tous les samedi voici le prologue accompagné du premier chapitre n'hésitez pas a me faire par de vos réactions à cette nouvelle idée :)**

Prologue

Quelque part dans une maternité :  
" Non je ne peux pas le garder, je ne pourrai pas être mère..."

Un peu plus tard dans un bureau  
"Félicitations vous voilà officiellement maman ! Je dois cependant vous informer que les informations à propos de la mère biologique ne vous seront pas accessible"

9 ans plus tard, dans une cuisine à Storybrooke, une petite ville du Maine.  
"J'ai été adopté c'est ça ? Et ma mère ma vrai mère elle est où ? Pourquoi tu ne me le dit que maintenant ! Pourquoi tu m'as menti tout ce temps !  
\- Henry calme toi je ne connais pas ta mère biologique, et je ne te le dis que maintenant parceque j'avais peur de te le dire et il fallait que tu sois suffisamment grand pour comprendre. Mais je t'aime plus que tout tu n'as pas à te faire de doutes la dessus !  
\- N'empêche que tu m'a menti !  
\- J'en suis désolée mon chéri mais si tu le souhaites je peux essayer de t'aider à la retrouver pour me faire pardonner mais je t'en supplie ne me repousse pas pour ça  
\- On verra quand j'aurai retrouvé ma vraie mère !"

Et le petit garçon monta les escaliers en courant pour se réfugier dans sa chambre protégé par ses posters de super-héros.

A des centaines de kilomètres de la une jeune femme se demandai si cette nuit là i ans elle avait le bon choix. Et comme toutes les nuits elle fut incapable de répondre à sa propre question.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Régina Mills était maire d'une petite ville du nom de Storybrooke, dans son domaine elle était crainte et respectée et n'avait peur de rien. De rien sauf d'une chose, ou plutôt d'une personne, la personne qui habitait derrière la porte à laquelle elle allait bientôt frapper, la mère biologique de son fils, la seule qui possédait quelque-chose qu'elle avait perdu: la confiance d'Henry, son petit garçon de maintenant 10 ans. Elle s'était faite violence pour tenir la promesse qu'elle avait faite il y a maintenant un an, d'aider Henry à retrouver sa vraie mère, mais plus le temps passait et plus il s'éloignait d'elle, lui reprochant de ne pas l'aimer vraiment et du lui avoir caché son adoption. Elle avait donc fini par demander l'aide du shérif de la ville qui ne mit pas longtemps à accepter d'enfreindre la loi pour les beaux yeux de la maire. Il était de notoriété commune au café de Storybrooke que celui ci en pinçait secrètement... ou pas si secrètement que ça finalement sur la belle et inatteignable brune.

C'était comme ça qu'elle s'était retrouvée devant cette porte au 11 eme étage d'un appartement de Boston à se demander si elle allait vraiment faire cette folie.  
Elle inspira profondément et leva le bras s'apprêtant à frapper quand la porte s'ouvrit, la laissant la bouche à moitié ouverte le bras levé devant une une inconnue. Celle ci fronça les sourcils et demanda d'un air las:

\- Je peux vous aider peut être ?  
\- Je cherche Emma Swan  
\- C'est moi que me voulez vous ?  
\- Je pense qu'il serait préférable de parler de tout cela au calme, aviez vous prévu quelque chose pour la soirée ?  
\- Je m'apprêtais à sortir de mon appartement habillée, maquillée et vous le demandez si j'avais prévu quelque chose ? Oui j'ai un rendez-vous si vous voulez tout savoir maintenant si ce que vous avez à me dire est si important je vous retrouve à 22h au bar d'en bas.

La jeune maire n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire envoyer promener de la sorte et pesta intérieurement contre cette blonde qui l'énervait déjà. Elle répondit sarcastiquement pour ne pas perdre la face:

\- 22h ? Vous ne vous estimez pas capable de garder l'attention d'un homme plus longtemps ?  
\- Si en plus de me faire perdre mon temps vous souhaitez connaitre ma vie en détail aller vous faire voir votre majesté ! 22h ou rien.

Sur ce la blonde claqua la porte de chez elle et pris l'ascenseur pour se diriger vers son ''rendez-vous''. Cette femme n'avait définitivement pas l'air très commode mais Emma se demandait bien ce qu'elle pouvait avoir de si important à lui dire. Elle regarda sa montre et pesta une fois de plus contre la femme qui lui avait fait perdre son temps ! Après réflexion elle ne s'était même pas présentée ! C'est sur ces considérations qu'Emma arriva légèrement en retard au restaurant dont elle avait convenu avec l'homme de sa soirée. Il s'étaient rencontrés sur un site de rencontre et Emma avait tout de suite reconnu l'homme qu'elle recherchait. Il s'appelait Ryan et il devait une grosse somme d'argent elle avait donc fait semblant de s'intéresser à lui et ainsi d'obtenir ce rendez-vous qui ne sera peut-être pas si plaisant au final.

Le dîner se déroula comme d'habitude, le gars a flippé, est parti en courant et arrivé à sa voiture elle ne démarrait pas. "Et de un de plus" se dit la blonde avant de rentrer chez elle.

Il lui restait une petite heure avant de voir si l'inconnue avait décidé de se montrer au bar, Emma hésitait entre rester habillée de cette belle robe rouge qui n'était pas très pratique ou bien la troquer contre sa veste en cuir et un jean qui serait beaucoup plus confortables et qui attireraient beaucoup moins l'attention dans le genre de lieu où elle comptait se rendre. Elle trancha pour les baskets et le jean au vu de la douleur croissante de ses pieds toujours enserrés dans des talons aiguilles.  
Elle avait passé toute son intervention à essayer d'imaginer ce que l'inconnue pouvait bien vouloir d'elle et dans ses scénarios les plus fous cette femme faisait partie de la CIA et comptais lui faire intégrer les services spéciaux pour ses talents en recherche d'individus. Sa curiosité piquée à vif elle finit par descendre au bar indiqué largement en avance et s'installa dans un coin bien visible de l'entrée afin d' immédiatement être reconnue par la femme qu'elle attendait. L'heure tournait et personne ne se montrait, Emma avait été obligée de commencer à consommer pour ne pas se faire jeter dehors et en étais maintenant au début de sa troisième bière quand la brune arriva enfin. Celle ci se dirigea aussitôt vers elle un air légèrement répugnée de traîner dans cet endroit. Elle jeta un regard mauvais à l'alcool dans les mains d'Emma.

\- Ça ne sait pas garder un homme et ça boit, de mieux en mieux...  
\- Vous n'êtes pas là pour me juger vous ne me connaissez pas, maintenant venez en aux faits s'il vous plaît et d'ailleurs serai-ce si déplacé de ma part de vous demander votre nom majesté ?

Emma commençait déjà à ne plus supporter le caractère de la femme lui faisant face.

\- Régina Mills maire de Storybrooke et mère de votre fils.

La maire s'arrêta la un air théâtral sur le visage profitant du visage de poisson hors de l'eau d'Emma, fière de son petit effet.

\- Quoi...Je.. mais... Comment ?  
\- Il y a 10 ans vous avez bien donné naissance à un petit garçon ? Ce même petit garçon est aujourd'hui déterminé à vous retrouver et si je ne veux pas le perdre je ne peux que l'aider dans cette entreprise, je suis donc là pour vous informer que vous un fils sur lequel vous n'avez plus aucun droit qui aimerait vous connaître à Storybrooke.  
\- Comment vous m'avez retrouvée ?  
\- Je suis maire, cela donne quelques avantages, je repart demain dans le Maine libre à vous de venir ou non, une chambre est disponible au granny's le bed&breakfast de la ville si vous le souhaitez. Maintenant à très bientôt miss Swan et je ne suis pas enchantée de faire votre connaissance.

La maire se leva et partit sans se retourner, ayant hâte de quitter cet endroit qui à ses yeux ne valait pas mieux qu'un égout. Il allait falloir que Miss Swan fasse de sacrés efforts si elle comptait s'approcher de son fils.

Emma quand à elle n'avait presque rien dit depuis que le mot "fils" était apparu dans la conversation, elle n'y croyait tout simplement pas, le fils qu'elle avait perdu il y a 10 ans elle n'avait cessé d'imaginer ce qu'aurait été sa vie si elle l'avait gardé. Bien meilleure sans doute et aujourd'hui cette chance lui était offerte, mais ce qui la perturbait était l'attitude de Régina Mills, cette femme hautaine qui pourtant n'avait pas hésité traverser une partie du pays pour son fils.


	3. Chapter 2

**Bien le bonjour cher lecteurs merci à tout ceux qui ont décidé de suivre ou de mettre en favori cette histoire c'est extrêmement motivant pour les petits comme moi !**

 **Chose promise chose due voici le chapitre 2 :) Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 2 :

Lorsque Régina était rentrée vers 3h du mat' dans son manoir elle put apercevoir Henry endormi sur le canapé au côté de Tink qui l'avait gardé pour la soirée, elle éteignit la télé et rangea les restes de pizza qui traînaient sur la table basse puis monta se coucher, Henry n'avait pas école le lendemain ce n'était donc pas dramatique. Elle se demandait si la femme qu'elle avait rencontré plus tôt dans la soirée serait une bonne influence pour son fils. Sûrement que non mais question mauvaise influence Tink s'en chargeait déjà plutôt bien, Régina n'aurait par exemple jamais permis que son fils dorme devant la télé,et encore moins après avoir mangé une pizza contenant tellement de gras que le carton lui même en avait fini obèse ! Mais la petite femme blonde qui dormait sur le canapé était sa seule amie alors elle laissait faire.

Elle ne parvint cependant pas à trouver le sommeil, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment à propos de cette Emma Swan, elle avait peur d'avoir définitivement perdu son fils en lui permettant de voir sa mère biologique mais elle osait espérer qu'un jour il comprendrait qu'elle avait fait tout ça pour lui. Et seulement pour lui.  
Vers 6 heures du matin elle n'avait toujours pas fermé l'œil et ne pouvait pas non plus descendre préparer le déjeuner puisqu'il y avait deux marmottes en train de squatter dans son canapé. Pour s'occuper elle choisit donc un livre dans son étagère qu'elle avait déjà lu plusieurs fois et se replongea dedans.

Du côté d'Emma, la nuit ne fut pas bien longue non plus, elle avait laissé la maire de Storybrooke partir et avait commandé un verre, puis un autre,jusqu'à la fermeture du bar. Un voisin sympa l'avait aidé à rentrer chez elle, non sans attendre un service en retour. La garante de caution avait donc titubé jusqu'à son canapé où elle s'écroula pour ne plus laisser que des ronflements s'échapper à intervalles plus ou moins réguliers.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla avec les rayons du soleil filtrant à travers les fenêtres, elle avait un de ces mal de crâne ! Sûrement en représailles de sa soirée bien arrosée. Lorsqu'elle vérifia ses notifications sur son téléphone elle sursauta en voyant l'heure, 11h23 ! Elle allait se faire tuer par son supérieur ! Elle était sensée le retrouver à 10h à son bureau pour rendre compte de l'attestation de Ryan.

Ryan... elle l'avait quasiment oublié avec les frasques de madame Mills. Trois appels manqués de la part de son chef lui rappelait sa situation délicate et un message vocal lui avait été laissé à 11h10 ne laissant rien présager de bon. Aussi Emma décida de ne pas se presser, en retard pour en retard, elle se leva douloureusement du canapé, en notant intérieurement que la prochaine fois aller jusqu'à son lit serai une bonne idée, et alla se doucher après avoir pris un cachet pour sa gueule de bois.

C'est donc une demi-heure plus tard qu'elle se décida enfin à écouter ce que son boss avait à lui dire, elle ne fut pas déçue, renvoyée qu'elle était, pour retards répétés.. décidément sa vie n'avait pas fini de partir en vrille.

La veille, son taux d'alcoolémie ne lui avait pas permis de décider de la marche à suivre vis à vis de son fils, maintenant au chômage, elle n'avait maintenant plus rien la rattachant à Boston, aussi décida-t-elle de préparer ses affaires et de tenter sa chance dans le Maine à Storybrooke. Elle balança sa valise improvisée dans le coffre de sa Beatle jaune et démarra vers de nouveaux horizons.

Régina avait eu le temps de finir son livre avant qu'une des deux marmottes ne bouge mais elle finit par entendre du bruit au rez de chaussé et descendit donc saluer son fils.

\- Bonjour mon Chéri  
-'jour M'an  
\- Tu t'es bien amusé avec Tink hier soir ?  
\- Oui on a regardé Avengers une dixième fois.

Le petit garçon n'était pas très réveillé et s'attabla dans la cuisine avec son bol de céréales. Tink ne tarda pas à émerger non plus et ne dis pas grand chose par manque de sommeil et de confort, elle rejoignit Henry à la table de la cuisine et lorgna le paquet de céréales avant que Régina ne lui sorte un bol en soupirant.

\- Ça fait des années que tu viens ici et tu ne sais toujours pas où sont les bols ?  
\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne savais pas, j'ai juste manifesté mon intention de ne pas aller en chercher, pour avoir le plaisir de te faire râler des le matin, lui répondit son amie en souriant avant de se servir.

Elle avait l'habitude du caractère spécial de la blonde ça faisait pas mal d'années qu'elles se connaissaient. A l'époque Tink était nouvelle en ville et lorsqu'elle avait entendu les rumeurs sur le fait que la maire était connue pour n'avoir aucune amie elle s'était promis d'essayer d'égayer un peu cette femme, avec de l'acharnement Régina s'était finalement habituée à avoir quelqu'un d'aussi irresponsable que Tink dans les pattes.

Elle se tourna vers Henry :

\- Mon chéri tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse mis a part des bruits de mastication de céréales de la part des deux gamins dans la cuisine. Elle soupira, évidement qu'elle savait ce que voulait son fils mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qu'elle était allée faire hier soir, elle n'était pas sûre que l'incapable qu'elle avait rencontrée accepte de venir, aussi était il préférable de ne pas faire de faux espoirs à son fils. Même si en attendant elle restait dans ses mauvaises grâces. Tink la sortit de cette impasse en proposant une ballade au parc ou il pourrait retrouver son château en bois favori et le petit garçon semblait ravi.

Ils abandonnèrent donc la mairesse seule dans son manoir avec sa paperasse, habituellement elle travaillait à son bureau mais elle espérait toujours voir une tignasse blonde débarquer mettre le bazar dans sa vie si bien organisée. Et pour cela il fallait qu'elle reste chez elle puisqu'elle avait laissé son adresse dans la boîte aux lettres de Miss Swan avant de partir. Elle s'était souvenue ne pas lui avoir donnée pendant leur « rendez-vous ».

Elle eut beau attendre,personne ne vint et lorsqu'Henry rentra a la maison le soir avec sa grande amie fauteuse de trouble, il n'avait pas eu la surprise de sa vie de rencontrer sa mère biologique. Régina était dépitée, pour une fois qu'elle prenait la bonne décision, pour son fils, qu'elle ne mettait pas ses intérêts en premier, il fallait que ça rate ! Elle alla se coucher ce soir la persuadée de ne jamais revoir Emma Swan.

Celle ci avait passé son après midi dans voiture en direction du Maine mais n'avait aucune idée de comment se rendre à Storybrooke une fois la bas, elle n'avait pas non plus d'adresse précise. «Elle est drôle cette madame Mills à me demander de venir sans me donner l'adresse aussi !» pensa-t-elle. Elle en avait été réduite à sortir de l'autoroute aussitôt la frontière du Maine franchie et de demander au passants dans les petites villes qu'elle traversait si quelqu'un connaissait Storybrooke, et tout le monde se moquait d'elle. Storybrooke.. il y avait de quoi en même temps, c'est vrai que Conteville ça ne fait pas très sérieux. Sauf que en attendant elle tournait en ronds et 86 000 m² a fouiller c'est un petit peu vaste.D'ordinaire elle cherchait des gens, pas des villes fantômes. Elle aurait bien essayé de chercher sur internet si la batterie de son téléphone portable ne lui avait pas fait défaut. Bref elle était coincée sans moyen de communication, dans un état qu'elle ne connaissait pas, sur le bord de la route, pommée dans une forêt. Elle finit par décider de s'arrêter dans la prochaine ville peu importe son nom et d'y rester pour la nuit, le lendemain elle se payerai une connexion dans un cyber café et chercherait sur google maps avec un peu de chance lui il ne se foutrait pas de sa gueule.

Elle pénétra dans une petite ville sans trop voir son nom sur le panneau et s'arrêtât dans un bed&breakfast pour la nuit. Le «Granny's» n'avait pas l'air d'être trop mal et offrait surtout l'avantage d'être le seul hôtel de la ville. Emma gara donc sa voiture non loin et commanda une chambre. A peine arrivée qu'elle se jeta sur le lit pour une bonne nuit de sommeil sans même prendre la peine de se déshabiller.

Pour la seconde fois en deux jours elle se leva aux environ de 11h en se disant qu'elle pourrait aisément s'habituer à cette vie. Elle descendit déjeuner et demanda tout de même à la dame de l'accueil par acquis de conscience :

\- Vous ne sauriez pas où se trouve Storybrooke par hasard ?

La vieille dame la regarda comme si elle était dérangée.

\- Nan c'est bon c'est rien, j'ai compris je cherche une ville qui n'existe pas ne vous fatiguez pas..

Emma aller s'en aller quand la vieille dame se mit a rire :

\- Vous ne savez donc pas lire mademoiselle ?

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Nous sommes à Storybrooke, c'est pour ça que j'ai cru que vous vous fichiez de moi !

Emma se sentit bête, c'est vrai que dans sa hâte de trouver où dormir hier soir elle n'avait pas, prêté attention au nom de la ville dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

\- Ah merci je n'ai pas du faire attention hier, je somnolait un peu. Sauriez vous où je peux trouver la mairie ?

\- Bien sur, un tout petit peu plus loin dans la rue principale

\- Merci pour tout

Emma finit son chocolat chaud à la cannelle et sortit précipitamment pour éviter le regard de tous ces gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Visiblement la ville était petite et les nouveaux venus ne passaient pas inaperçus. Effectivement la mairie ne fut pas dure à trouver, ce qui fut plus difficile en revanche, fut de convaincre la secrétaire de la laisser passer.

\- Je vous assure que j'ai quelque chose d'important à transmettre à madame le maire !

\- Vous pourrez attendre les journées prévues à cet effet, les rendez vous sont possibles dans 5 jours si vous le souhaitez

\- Cinq jours ! mais vous vous fichez de moi j'ai traversé tout un état pour arriver ici vous n'allez pas me renvoyer comme ça !

\- Moins fort madame, Madame Mills est en réunion.

\- Mademoiselle, Et j'en ai rien à faire de sa réunion, elle me demande de venir, je viens. Mais on pourrait au moins s'attendre à ce qu'elle me reçoive non !

Une porte derrière s'ouvrit et Emma reconnu directement le bruit des talons qui claquaient contre le carrelage de la mairie, c'était elle, elle avait réussi son coup.

\- Mademoiselle Swan quelle surprise ! Je ne m'attendais plus à votre visite mais puisque vous avez daigné nous honorer de votre présence tachez au moins de faire moins de bruit.

Emma en eut le souffle coupé,comment cette femme pouvait elle être aussi belle et aussi froide et coupante à la fois ? Elle la trouvait carrément culottée de lui faire faire 400km et de la traiter a l'arrivée. La maire s'adressa ensuite à la secrétaire :

\- Indiquez lui mon adresse personnelle, peut être que cette fois elle jugera bon de la lire. J'ai des clients qui m'attendent.

Et elle tourna les talon toujours avec cette grâce qui la caractérisait. Emma n'avait pas compris la référence à l'adresse, elle ne lui avait pas donnée, elle ne pouvait donc pas l'avoir lue ? Elle retourna donc la tête pleine de questions vers le Granny's où elle commanda un sandwich au fromage.


	4. Chapter 3

Elle alla s'asseoir dans un coin isolé en espérant être tranquille mais c'était peine perdue, les habitants de cette ville n'avait aucune notion commune à la vie à Boston. Une petite femme brune en milieu de quarantaine d'années vint s'asseoir en face d'elle toute enjouée.

\- Bon Appétit, dit elle en souriant

\- Euh merci je suppose, vous êtes ?

\- Mary Margaret Blanchard mais vous pouvez m'appeler Mary si vous voulez, répondit elle encore en souriant.

\- Enchanté, répondit-Emma peu convaincue, Emma Swan

\- Alors Emma que faites vous à Storybroooke ?

\- Euh je sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie d'en parler avec quelqu'un que je ne connais pas plus que ça

\- Parler a quelqu'un dont on se fiche du jugement ça peut aider mais puisque vous avez l'air de vouloir en savoir plus, je suis institutrice dans l'école de la ville

\- Ah ? Vous connaissez donc le fils de la maire ? Demanda Emma avec un regain d'intérêt

\- Oui, Henry Mills, c'est un élève brillant pourquoi cette question ? Interrogea la petite femme surprise

\- Oh pour rien

Un élève brillant hein ?Pas comme sa mère enfin peut être comme son autre mère mais bref passons, elle ne savait pas finalement si rentrer dans la vie de ce garçon était une bonne idée pour lui. Que ferait elle elle même si elle retrouvait ses parents ? Cela la déstabiliserai plus qu'autre chose. Mme Blanchard en face d'elle avait bien observée la réaction d'Emma et d'un seul coup elle comprit :

\- Vous êtes la mère biologique d'Henry !

\- Chut pas si fort ! Et puis je n'en suis même pas sure, rien ne me dit que cette madame Mills n'a pas tout inventé

\- Henry va être surexcité quand il apprendra la nouvelle, il est un peu solitaire vous savez et c'est encore pire depuis qu'il est fâché avec sa mère alors ça va lui faire du bien ! Poursuivit la brune en faisant fi de la réponse précédente.

\- Si vous le dites, vous ne pensez pas au contraire que mon arrivée soudaine va le perturber ?

\- C'est lui qui a insisté pour que sa mère vous cherche et vous ramène alors c'est plutôt si vous ne venez pas qu'il sera perturbé, un peu comme s'il se faisait abandonner une seconde fois mais cette fois en en étant conscient sur le moment même. Vous ne voudriez pas lui imposer ça.

\- Non bien sur que non, merci pour ces sages paroles Mme Blanchard.

\- C'est Mary

\- Mary.

Et Emma se leva ramassa sa veste et se retrancha dans sa voiture pour échapper aux paroles lourdes de sens de l'institutrice. Et si Henry changeait d'avis en la voyant, et si finalement il refusait de passer plus de temps avec elle ? L'ex garante de caution ne s'était jamais sentie aussi peu en sécurité que maintenant et pourtant elle en avait vécu des moments difficiles. Elle démarra et alla se garer non loin du 108Mifflin Street. Elle n'était déjà pas rassurée mais la vue de la maison ou plutôt du manoir dans lequel son fils avait vécu les 10premières années de sa vie lui donnait la nette impression de ne pas être du même monde. Sa Beatle jaune confirmait cette sensation,elle ressortait clairement du paysage, pas étonnant que les habitants la regarde si bizarrement.

Une mercedes noire qu'Emma n'eut aucun mal à identifier comme celle de Madame Mills vint s'égarer dans l'allée du 108 et le cœur d'Emma accéléra, le moment fatidique allait arriver, elle allait devoir se présenter a cette maison comme celle qui avait abandonné son fils. Et elle allait devoir supporter la réaction de celui ci. Elle ne put pas se cacher plus longtemps, la mairesse était déjà sortie de son véhicule et avait froncé les sourcils en direction de la voiture de la blonde aux yeux verts. Évidemment qu'elle savait à qui cette poubelle appartenait mais elle n'était toujours pas certaine de vouloir laisser une place à sa conductrice. Elle inspira profondément et s'approcha d'Emma qui abaissa sa vitre :

\- Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je pense qu'il y a au moins une personne dans cette maison qui sera ravie de vous voir..

La jeune femme ne répondit rien, remonta sa vitre et sortit de sa voiture la boule au ces questions allaient trouver une réponse dans quelques secondes et elle n'était pas sûre d'être satisfaite de la réponse.

Regina entra chez elle et appela son fils qui descendit en grognant tandis qu'Emma restait sous le porche ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Lorsqu'elle aperçu la touffe de cheveux bruns du petit garçon elle failli fondre en larmes devant toutes les années qu'elle avait manqué, le seul souvenir de lui qu'elle avait était celui d'un petit bébé a peine né et même pas encore beau enveloppé dans une couverture bleue d'hôpital. Il ressemblait à son père, elle ne savait pas encore si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Elle se contint mais avait tout de même les yeux qui brillaient et le garçon sur le porche lui ne savait quoi dire, il ne réalisait pas encore, ou alors trop bien.

\- Ma...Maman ?

Regina était blessée par le terme mais ne dit rien, Emma quand à elle ne savait comment répondre.

\- Je suppose oui, Henry réussi-t-elle à articuler finalement

Le petit garçon couru dans ses bras et sa mère resta un moment bras ballants avant de lui rendre son étreinte. Elle s'était attendue à tout, sauf à ça. Il se tourna vers son autre mère et lui marmonna un « Merci »avec un petit sourire. Celle ci était heureuse de voir que son fils ne l'avait pas fui et qu'il allait peut être retourner vers elle qui sait ?

Elle invita Emma à entrer une fois l'émotion passée et Henry s'était assis dans le canapé,silencieux à côté d'Emma, il avait des centaines de questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête et il ne parvenait pas à en choisir une pour commencer. Regina s'en aperçu et pris alors la parole consciente de probablement être de trop a ce moment mais n'en ayant rien a faire vis a vis d'Emma.

\- Je crois qu'Henry a beaucoup de questions a vous poser Miss Swan et je vous prierai d'y répondre honnêtement, c'est la moindre des choses. Je vais préparer du café.

Elle s'éclipsa dans la cuisine d'où elle pouvait entendre la conversation tout de même, sa jalousie maladive à propos de son fils l'empêchant d'agir autrement.

\- Alors bonhomme que veux tu me demander ?

\- Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer, je ne sais pas qui tu es et tu ne sais pas qui je suis mais j'ai quand même l'impression de te connaître alors je n'arrive pas à t'en vouloir de m'avoir laissé mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce-que je n'était pas dans une bonne situation financière et que je ne pouvais pas te garantir un foyer, je ne pensais pas en être capable, et je ne pense pas non plus l'être aujourd'hui mais aujourd'hui tu as une autre mère qui m'a aidé à sa manière à surmonter ça pour venir ici.. Je suis désolée de ce que ça a du te faire subir mais c'était sûrement le mieux à faire.

\- Tu vas rester ?

Emma ne s'attendait pas à cette question directement, l'enfant avait digéré rapidement l'information précédente et faisait preuve d'une grande maturité pour son âge.

\- Je ne compte pas abuser par rapport à ta mère mais je ne compte plus m'éloigner soit tranquille.

C'est ce moment que la maire choisit pour revenir avec deux tasses de café à la main. Emma n'aimait pas le café mais n'avait rien dit pour ne pas envenimer la situation, pour l'instant elles étaient parvenues à rester cordiales l'une envers l'autre, elle n'avait pas envie de passer pour une enfant capricieuse en demandant un chocolat à la cannelle à la place.

Elle le but donc silencieusement pendant qu'Henry l'observait avide de connaître sa mère un peu plus. Régina laissait faire lorsque la sonnette retentit

\- On attendait quelqu'un d'autre ? Demanda henry

\- Je ne crois pas, je vais voir c'est peut-être Tink qui a encore oublié quelque chose

Bingo, quand elle ouvrit la porte la petite blonde lui demandait si elle n'avait pas vu son chargeur d'Iphone, elle entra sans vraiment demander la permission et le retrouva encore branché dans la cuisine, ce n'est qu'en ressortant qu'elle se rendit compte de la présence d'Emma qui semblait vouloir disparaître dans le canapé de la brune.

\- Tiens tiens, ma vieille amie a de la visite qui n'est pas moi et je n'en entends pas parler ?!

C'est Henry qui s'occupa des présentations :

\- C'est ma maman en fait, elle s'appelle Emma mais elle vient d'arriver, elle est un peu timide rigola le garçon.

\- Ah oui je suis contente pour toi Henry, Enchantée Emma moi c'est Tinkbell mais c'est un peu long alors Tink c'est très bien.

Elle tendit sa main à Emma qui la serra un peu embarrassée de la manière dont son fils l'avait présentée. Tink se tourna vers Henry :

\- Dis moi chenapan où est passé ton autre maman ? Eh t'as vu ça rime en plus !

Henry rit devant l'attitude enfantine de ce qui s'apparentait a une grande sœur pour lui et haussa les épaules il ne savait pas trop peut être dans la blonde rejoignit son amie laissant Emma à nouveau seule avec son fils mais elle ne comptait pas perdre la face cette fois-ci:

\- Alors comme ça je suis timide ? Tu vas voir toi !

Elle tenta de le chatouiller mais sans succès, son fils n'était pas chatouilleux et elle venait de lancer une guerre... elle finit donc martyrisée par son propre fils qu'elle avait à peine retrouvé dans le canapé d'une femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, à pleurer de rire. Elle avait encore trouvé un adversaire non chatouilleux comme c'est injuste aussi ! Cependant sa tentative pour détendre l'atmosphère avait fonctionné et elle discutait maintenant normalement avec le petit brun :

\- Bon alors j'ai entendu dire que tu étais doué à l'école ?

\- Oui, et puis madame Blanchard est très gentille alors ça aide, maman aussi elle m'aidait a faire mes devoirs avant mais maintenant je me débrouille comme un grand sans elle !

\- C'est bien dis donc ! Et tes amis ?

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis,en général ils ont peur parce que maman est la maire de la ville alors il ne faut pas trop m'embêter. Mais il y a Mason qui est cool et qui s'en fiche ! En plus il aime les super héros autant que Tink et moi !

\- Quel est ton super héros préféré ? Fait attention à ce que tu vas dire !

\- Captain America il est trop fort !

\- Mouais Thor est encore plus fort

\- Mais Thor il triche aussi c'est un Dieu!

\- Captain America reste un choix acceptable dans ce cas

Et ils se mirent à rire, sans chatouilles cette fois. Cette première rencontre se déroulait finalement très bien.

Tink et Regina de leur côté discutaient de choses d'adultes, et oui tink en est capable ! Enfin pas trop souvent quand même mais de temps en temps, quand il faut...

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire je te dit ! Je ne l'aime pas mais si je le montre Henry va m'en vouloir alors que il semblait tout à l'heure être prêt à me pardonner !

\- Je ne la trouve pas si antipathique que ça moi, à mon avis tu as juste peur qu'elle t'enlève ton fils mais elle l'a dit elle même, elle ne se sent pas prête à assumer la responsabilité de mère, elle ne représente donc aucun danger pour toi.

\- Si tu le dis..

\- Laisse lui une chance de te prouver qu'elle est quelqu'un de bien, on avisera après

\- Nous verrons bien, je tacherais de ne pas être trop désagréable.

\- C'est en effet un bon début

Elles rigolèrent a leur tour et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le 108 Mifflin Street était rempli de bonne humeur.


	5. Chapter 4

Elles rigolèrent à leur tour et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le 108 Mifflin Street était rempli de bonne humeur.

Emma était rentrée dans sa chambre aux Granny's le sourire aux lèvres. Cette soirée avait commencée étrangement mais c'était très bien finie tout compte fait. Henry était d'une vivacité d'esprit rafraîchissante et avait l'air de bien supporter la situation et Mme Mills s'était montrée plutôt agréable en fin de soirée même si la blonde avait bien compris qu'elle devait ce changement d'attitude à la petite bonne femme qui semblait faire partie intégrante de la maison.

Les deux femmes n'avaient pas encore pu discuter de la place qu'Emma allait désormais occuper dans cette petite famille, Emma n'osait pas s'imposer consciente de ne pas avoir son mot à dire et Regina fuyait ce moment espérant encore pouvoir garder son fils pour elle toute seule. C'est pourquoi Emma avait dit à Henry qu'elle résidait pour le moment chambre 21 du granny's et qu'elle y mangeait à tous les repas s'il souhaitait la voir. Ainsi elle ne s'imposait pas mais restait disponible, c'est ce qui lui paraissait le plus sage.

Le lendemain au petit déjeuner elle retrouva Mary-Margaret qui vint la voir comme si elles étaient les meilleures amies du monde :

\- Bon appétit !

\- Merci, vous déjeunez ici tous les matins ?

\- Oui c'est une vieille habitude avant d'aller à l'école, mais vous vous rendrez vite compte que tout le monde mange ici au final, elle sourit. Alors avec Henry ? Comment s'est passé cette première rencontre ?

\- Un peu étrange mais finalement il n'a pas eu l'air de vouloir me repousser, il est très mature pour son âge je trouve et il a l'air de bien vous aimer.

\- On va dire que vu qu'il ne se fait pas beaucoup d'amis de son âge il vient souvent me parler pendant les récréations et je suis toujours impressionnée par sa vivacité alors que je l'ai en cours depuis plusieurs années déjà

\- Il m'a dit que les élèves de l'école ne s'approchaient pas trop de lui à cause de la réputation de sa mère. Remarque on comprends pourquoi, elle a été insupportable hier quand je suis arrivée après elle s'est un peu calmée mais je suis pas sûre que ça dure..

\- Regina est une femme compliquée c'est sur mais vous finirez par l'apprécier, elle a besoin de temps pour devenir supportable

\- C'est une amie à vous ?

\- Oh non elle ne peut pas me supporter mais elle a ses raisons. Regardez Tink par exemple elles sont d'exacts opposés et pourtant on ne les sépare plus ces deux là ! Laissez lui le temps de faire ses preuves avant de la juger trop vite, vous risqueriez de le regretter.

\- Vous êtes sûre d'être institutrice ? Parceque vous pourriez faire Psychologue avec tous ce que vous me racontez, rit Emma pour changer de conversation.

\- Cette place est déjà prise par Archie, mais c'est vrai que c'est un travail qui m'aurait bien plu, oh et puis vous pouvez me tutoyer je ne suis pas si vieille que ça et nous sommes appelées a nous recroiser je pense.

\- Ça dépends si vous.. tu viens te mettre à ma table tous les matins

\- Ça se pourrait bien, si ma compagnie ne t'ennuie pas bien sur !

\- Au contraire ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être très sociable mais je suis prête à faire des efforts.

\- Je te revois demain alors ! Il est l'heure que j'aille à l'école !

\- Je t'accompagne, j'aimerais voir Henry même de loin pour être sûre de ne pas avoir tout rêvé.

\- Ça roule, en route demoiselle !

\- Eh je suis pas une gamine non plus !

Elles rirent de bon cœur avant de se diriger vers la petite école de Storybrooke. Emma se sentait à sa place dans cette ville, elle ne savait pas encore trop pourquoi, un peu parce-qu'il y avait son fils, un peu parce-que cette femme froide qui lui tenait tête l'intriguait elle devait bien l'admettre et un peu parce-que cette Mary Margaret était sa première vraie amie depuis un long moment.

Emma comptait rester en retrait pour ne pas trop s'imposer mais Henry l'aperçu et eut un grand sourire. Il couru dans sa direction pour lui dire bonjour.

\- Tu es restée !

\- Je n'avais aucune raison de partir Henry

\- Si tu aurais très bien pu changer d'avis parce-que j'étais pas ce que tu voulais que je sois

\- Sors toi cette idée de la tête je suis venue te dire bonjour parce-que je ne compte pas repartir. Va en cours maintenant c'est l'heure gamin.

Il la prit dans ses bras rapidement et couru dans la cour pour ne pas être en retard, Emma le regarda s'en aller jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rentré dans le bâtiment et se tourna, c'est la qu'elle s'aperçut que Mme Mills la fixait. La blonde se demandait si elle allait passer un sale quart d'heure où si au contraire la brune allait se montrer aussi tolérante qu'hier soir.

\- Miss Swan quelle surprise de vous trouver ici

\- Bonjour Mme Mills

\- Souhaitez vous passer boire un café à la maison ? Je suppose que nous avons pas mal de chose à nous dire.

\- Oui bien sûr

Regina la fit donc monter dans sa mercedes et Emma se demandait ce que la brune souhaitait lui dire. Arrivées au manoir, Regina la débarrassa poliment de sa veste rouge et lui proposa de s'installer dans le canapé, la blonde se racla la gorge gênée:

\- Euh est ce que vous pourriez me faire un chocolat chaud plutôt qu'un café ? Avec de la canelle si vous avez

Regina haussa un sourcil surprise:

\- Vous n'avez pourtant rien dit hier ?

\- Hier je ne souhaitait pas être malpolie et je n'ai pas osé mais en fait j'ai du mal avec le café et puisque vous semblez en offrir régulièrement il me semble maintenant important de le faire remarquer..

Emma avait la sensation de s'enfoncer, elle était en train de passer pour une ado attardée incapable de boire du café comme les grandes personnes mais la maitresse de maison ne fit aucun commentaire et alla préparer la fameuse boisson en souriant. Lorsqu'elle revint elle lui dit:

\- Je n'avais jamais compris cette obsession d'Henry pour le chocolat à la cannelle mais maintenant je vois qu'il avait tout simplement ça dans le sang.

\- Henry aussi ? C'est amusant

\- Espérons qu'il ne vous ai pas emprunté votre goût en voiture avec, ne pu s'empêcher d'ajouter la brune.

\- Elle est très bien ma voiture d'abord ! Mais je suppose que vous ne m'avez pas faite venir pour parler de ma voiture, que vouliez vous me dire ?

\- Tout d'abord je vous préviens que maintenant que vous êtes rentré dans la vie de mon fils vous n'avez pas intérêt à vouloir faire machine arrière. Il n'y croit peut être pas mais je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui et si cela veux dire vous accepter je suis prête à faire des efforts dans ce sens. Je ne vous promet pas de devenir votre grande amie mais tant que vous ne m'en donnez aucune raison je tâcherai de ne pas être trop désagréable. Vous n'avez pas idée de ce que votre retour peut impliquer pour moi alors n'en demandez pas trop.

\- Euh qu'on soit claires je ne compte pas repartir et je n'ai aucune raison de le faire, je compte chercher un appart dans le coin et un job stable. Vous n'avez donc pas à vous inquiéter et il ne vous croit peut être pas mais finalement moi je comprends bien que vous l'aimez de tout votre cœur alors je ne m'imposerai pas de trop le temps que vous vous fassiez à la situation, moi aussi d'ailleurs.

Elle sourit un peu gênée et sortit un bout de papier de sa poche sur lequel elle écrit son numéro de portable qu'elle tendit à Regina.

\- Au cas où, on ne sait jamais.

\- Merci, maintenant j'ai du travail si vous le voulez bien.

Elle se leva l'air sévère, étonnée elle même d'avoir réussi à rester polie avec cette femme et surprise de la tournure de la conversation. Elle congédia Emma et alla se réfugier dans son bureau histoire de penser à autre chose.

La blonde quand à elle ne savait toujours pas quoi penser de cette entrevue, la maire s'était d'abord montrée agréable et sincère puis elle avait eu l'air de se refermer comme une huitre de prendre la fuite. Quoi qu'il en soi cette discussion était de toute manière inévitable, voila qui était donc fait. Une chose était sûre Emma était décidément intriguée par le comportement de la mère de son fils.


	6. Chapter 5

**Et voila le chapitre 5 :)**

 **Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de reviewer c'est assez frustrant de ne pas pouvoir répondre aux guest d'ailleurs mais merci à vous c'est vraiment motivant et à ceux qui lisent sans laisser de traces également. Je sais que bon nombre d'entre vous trouvent mes chapitres courts mais pour pouvoir être sûre de poster tout en maintenant mes bonnes notes en terminale S je ne peux faire plus long, je pense que c'est compréhensible :)**

 **Bon assez de justifications je vous laisse lire ^^**

Il était l'heure du midi. Emma refit donc encore une fois le trajet Manoir Mills - Granny's qui était plus où moins le seul qu'elle ai fait dans cette ville, pour aller manger, elle allait probablement passer son après midi assise sur une banquette à éplucher le journal à la recherche d'un job elle chercherai un appart quand elle sera sûre de pouvoir le payer, en attendant, à la fin de sa semaine de réservation au Granny's elle dormirai dans sa voiture.

Elle commanda donc un hamburger frites, eh oui toujours dans l'originalité, et s'installa tranquillement, le Mirror à la main.

Il n'y avait pas grand chose comme petites annonces au grand désespoir d'Emma, elle avait dit à Mme Mills chercher un emploi, elle ne comptai pas passer pour une bonne à rien en plus d'être celle qui avait mis le bazar dans sa vie ! Elle soupira et s'aperçut qu'un homme châtain l'observait depuis un moment d'une table de l'autre côté du petit restaurant. Lorsque leur regards se croisèrent il détourna rapidement la tête en rougissant légèrement. La blonde avait envie de s'amuser un peu, elle alla s'asseoir en face de cet homme et tendit la main en se présentant avec un grand sourire. L'homme assis en face d'elle n'en menait pas large:

\- Emma Swan

\- Euh Graham, Graham Humbert Shérif de cette ville

\- Dites moi si vous êtes shérif vous êtes peut être en mesure de m'aider

\- Bien sur Swan, répondit il dans un sourire charmeur

\- Je suis à la recherche d'un emploi un peu plus trépidant que femme de ménage dans la laverie du coin. Auriez vous d'autres pistes ?

\- En fait oui, je suis actuellement à la recherche d'un ou une assistante au poste mais pour cela il faut avoir déjà un peu d'expérience dans le milieu...

\- J'étais garante de caution avant d'arriver ici, cela vous suffit il ?

\- Wow oui bien sur je ne m'attendais pas à trouver quelqu'un aussi rapidement, je vous prends à l'essai pour la semaine et on verra après si on prolonge l'expérience, il fit un clin d'œil un peu lourd prit sa veste et sortit du restaurant.

Emma était intérieurement morte de rire devant le peu d'arguments qu'elle avait eu à avancer pour être prise, "Ah les hommes et les jugements sur le physique" pensa-t-elle mais pour une fois elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Elle se leva donc pour le suivre dans le véhicule de police. Graham semblait mourir d'envie d'en savoir plus sur la jeune femme et la harcela de question pendant le trajet.

\- Alors que faites vous à Storybrooke ?

\- Je suis venue retrouver mon fils à la demande de madame le maire

\- Ah. Et ça se passe bien ? Avec elle je veux dire elle est disons, spéciale

\- Oui pour l'instant il n'y a pas grand chose à en dire, répondit Emma ne voulant pas se confier à un inconnu

\- On va faire comme si je vous croyais, vous avez des passes temps particuliers ?

\- Euh pas vraiment, Emma commençait vraiment à trouver la curiosité de l'homme étrange

\- Ah nous y voilà !

Il se gara le long d'un bâtiment au look très ordinaire et se proposa de faire visiter les lieux à Emma. Rien de bien surprenant, un bureau avec vue sur deux cellules dont l'une d'elles contenant un homme à l'air grincheux tout ça au bout d'un couloir avec des fauteuils. Le shérif farfouilla dans un placard de son bureau et en sortit un papier qu'il demanda à Emma de signer.

\- Félicitations ! Vous voilà maintenant officiellement en période d'essai. Je ne peux pas vous confier d'arme tant que la période probatoire n'est pas terminée.

\- Aucun problème, j'espère juste être rémunérée convenablement

\- Ça reste une paye de fonctionnaire mais c'est correct

\- Tant mieux

Ils discutèrent une bonne partie de l'après midi et au final Emma se surprit à apprécier le caractère de son nouveau collègue. Elle avait hâte de commencer, ce qu'elle ferait le lendemain. Ils se quittèrent non sans s'être donnés rendez-vous à 10h le lendemain et la nouvelle shérif adjointe se dirigea vers l'école. Elle allait pouvoir voir Henry et elle ressentait le besoin de parler à l'institutrice.

Elle attendait devant la barrière entourée d'autres parents lorsque la cloche sonna, les élèves se ruèrent vers la sortie sous l'œil bienveillant de Mary-Margaret qui discutait avec Henry qui ne tarda pas à courir lui aussi lorsqu'il remarqua la tignasse blonde qui l'attendait. Il entreprit de lui raconter comment il avait presque réussi à construire une voiture miniature avec des bouts de bois trouvés dans la cour à la récré. Emma était stupéfaite des talents de son fils et le félicita chaleureusement avant de lui indiquer de rejoindre son autre mère qui l'attendait d'un air désapprobateur.

\- A demain ? Demanda le petit garçon plein d'espoir

\- A demain. Confirma la blonde

La maîtresse d'école s'approcha d'elle :

\- Il a vraiment l'air de bien t'aimer

Emma ne répondit rien et regarda son fils partir, à ce moment précis elle se sentait chanceuse. Elle avait eu droit à une seconde chance et c'était tout ce qui comptait car elle se sentait prête à la saisir et à voir où tout cela la mènera.

\- J'ai trouvé un travail ici

\- Vraiment ? Où ça ? C'est que tu es vraiment décidée à rester dans le coin !

\- Ouais adjointe du shérif

\- Oh je vois que tu as rencontré Graham, c'est un gars super !

\- Oui il a l'air

\- Ça te dirai de venir manger à la maison ce soir ? David, mon mari serai plus que ravi de te rencontrer !

\- Hum je ne voudrais pas déranger...

\- Mais non aller viens !

Emma se laissa convaincre. Mary-Margaret habitait dans un petit appartement dans la rue principale de Storybrooke elles s'y rendirent donc à pied.

\- Je te préviens ce n'est pas très très rangé mais bon on y vit aussi

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je ne suis pas le genre à juger sur les rangements de maisons vu l'état de mon ancien appart, répondit la blonde en souriant.

\- Tant mieux alors, Daviiiid ! Je suis rentrée !

Un grand blond descendit les escaliers et enlaça sa femme :

\- Tu as ramené de la visite ?

\- Oui, David je te présente Emma, qui est nouvelle en ville, c'est la mère biologique du petit Henry que j'ai en classe.

\- Enchanté, alors c'est vous la nouvelle grande amie de ma femme ?

Emma regarda Mary un peu étonnée, certes elles s'entendaient très bien mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que elle ai déjà parlé d'elle. Ceci dit c'était une bonne surprise et elle répondit rapidement :

\- Il faut croire puisque vous me connaissez déjà ! Je ne souhaitais pas m'imposer mais Mary m'a assuré qu'il n'y avait aucun problème

\- Bien sur que non ! Et tu peux me tutoyer, ajouta-t-il dans un sourire avant de s'effacer pour laisser tout le monde entrer dans le petit salon.

Le blond partit préparer à manger pendant que les deux femmes papotaient dans la partie détente de la grande pièce. Emma passait un bon moment mais elle devait avouer qu'elle les enviait un peu avec tous les petits regards qu'ils se lançaient de temps à autres, des regards remplis de guimauve que la blonde aurai aimé pouvoir observer à son intention dans les yeux de quelqu'un. Sauf que les relations amoureuses ne semblaient pas l'aimer. Les seuls hommes qui avaient daignés se montrer depuis la naissance d'Henry avaient tous étés de parfaits connards. Emma espérait de tout son cœur que ses nouveaux amis allaient l'aider à mettre un terme à ces 9 années de solitude.


	7. Chapter 6

Comme tous les matins ces derniers jours, Emma déjeuna en compagnie de son amie et se rendit à l'école pour apercevoir Henry, prendre de ses nouvelles et repartait ensuite non sans jeter un coup d'œil à la maire pour observer ses réactions. Celles-ci était variées mais la plupart du temps la jeune femme souriait en regardant son fils et replaçait son masque impassible dès que les deux yeux verts se posaient sur elle. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que ce petit manège durait mais Emma n'avait toujours pas pu passer plus de temps que ça avec son fils, elle était coincée entre son désir de le voir et d'apprendre à toujours mieux le connaître dans l'espoir de rattraper ces dix dernières années et la volonté de tenir la promesse qu'elle avait faite de laisser à Madame Mills le temps de s'adapter.

Les chambres au Granny's n'étant pas données elle avait fini par faire comme elle avait prévu précédemment et dormait dans sa voiture, ce n'était pas très confortable mais elle avait vu pire dans son enfance à fuir le système. C'est sur ces pensées qu'elle se rendit à son nouveau travail. Graham l'attendait à son bureau et la salua avec un grand sourire comme à son habitude.

\- Dis donc toi tu as l'air contrariée !

\- Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait dire ça, mentit elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Mouais prends moi pour un con mais bref aujourd'hui on a un chat qui a disparu et une petite vérification des stationnements de programmée, c'est le moment de jouer les rabat joie et de perdre en popularité !

\- Haha je m'en fiche ce n'est pas moi la shérif donc ce n'est pas à moi que les gens pensent quand ils verront leurs contraventions, je ne suis pas sûre cependant que nous aillons à en mettre beaucoup vu la taille de la ville.

\- C'est sur mais ça nous fait une excuse pour se balader un peu dans la ville plutôt que de rester enfermés par ce beau temps

Effectivement la météo se prêtait bien à une petite sortie, Graham fit un clin d'œil à la blonde, prit sa veste et sortit, Emma avait bien remarqué que son collègue avait une idée derrière la tête en proposant soudainement une « balade » mais fit mine de ne pas avoir remarqué pour ne pas gâcher l'ambiance, après tout ce shérif semblait être un chic type. Ils commencèrent donc par pourchasser le chat de Belle, la bibliothécaire, à travers toute la ville. Après deux heures de cache cache avec ce chat de malheur comme avait fini par le surnommer Emma, ils finirent tout de même par l'attraper et le remettre à sa propriétaire. C'est complètement en sueur et éreintée que la blonde s'affala sans grâce sur un banc public qui se trouvait là.

\- J'aurais jamais cru que c'était aussi sportif de courser un animal domestique !

\- En général non mais celui ci est toujours plutôt récalcitrant, je ne sais pas ce que Belle lui a fait mais ça ne lui a pas plus.

\- Attends tu veux dire que ça arrive souvent ce genre de choses en plus !?

\- C'est ton nouveau quotidien oui, on passe rarement autant de temps derrière les bureaux que ce qu'on a fait cette semaine, la ville est petite mais loin d'être complètement paisible.

\- Eh beh au moins je n'aurais pas besoin de repayer un abonnement en salle de muscu, le boulot le fera très bien

\- Exact !

Ils rirent tout les deux et se relevèrent pour trouver des voitures mal stationnées. L'après midi passa et ils avaient fait tout le tour de la ville, la seule voiture mal stationnée qu'ils avaient trouvé était ironiquement celle de Emma elle même devant le poste, ce qui avait fait beaucoup rire Graham mais il fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu et ils avait continué leur promenade. Il était bientôt l'heure pour la blonde d'aller chercher son fils ils retournèrent vers le poste mais Graham semblait hésitant au moment de rentrer :

\- Euh... Emma ?

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Le brun se pencha maladroitement pour l'embrasser et Emma se laissa faire sans pour autant répondre au baiser. Elle n'était pas si surprise que ça elle avait bien compris ce que Graham voulait mais ce à quoi elle ne s'attendait pas en revanche fut le raclement de gorge exaspéré d'une brune à talons aiguilles juste derrières eux.

\- Je passais vous chercher pour discuter d'Henry mais vous semblez occupée alors je pense que je vais vous laisser, lâcha la maire d'un ton aussi froid que la glace, amusez vous bien.

Sur ce elle tourna les talons et repartit vers l'école à grandes enjambées. Emma jeta un regard en direction de Graham mais celui-ci avait déjà détalé « quel lâche »pensa-t-elle en son for intérieur.

Elle se précipita à la suite de Regina pour tenter de limiter la casse.

\- Mme Mill attendez !

Celle ci ne daigna même pas ralentir, au contraire elle accéléra. Emma fut donc obligée de sprinter pour la rattraper.

\- Attendez ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez

\- Mais pourquoi vous justifiez vous ? Je n'ai que faire de vos histoires avec le premier homme venu maintenant laissez moi aller voir mon fils puisque j'ai l'air d'être la seule d'y faire attention !

\- Vous dites ça mais ça vous a quand même affecté pour que vous repartiez en sens inverse comme une fusée ! Et vous savez très bien que je fait attention à Henry, VOUS m'avez dit de vous laisser du temps c'est ce que je fait mais ne venez pas me le reprocher !

\- Ne dépassez pas les limites Miss Swan, gronda la maire avant de se retourner pour de bon cette fois.

Emma soupira, elle n'en avait rien à faire de Graham, du moins pas dans le sens romantique du terme elle l'appréciait mais comme un ami et la tout de suite elle lui en voulait légèrement d'avoir ruiné ses chances de bien s'entendre avec la mère de son fils. La blonde se demandait ce que la maire pouvait avoir d'important à lui dire pour prendre la peine de se déplacer, malheureusement elle se doutait bien qu'elle ne le saurait jamais. Elle fit demi-tour alla chercher son blouson qu'elle avait laissé sur la chaise de son bureau et pris la voiture jusqu'à l'école. Si elle arrivait à l'école avant Regina elle emmènerait Henry se promener avec elle histoire de bien montrer qu'elle était prête à faire des efforts mais qu'il ne fallait pas se payer sa tête non plus.

Arrivée devant le bâtiment elle ragea d'apprendre que son fils et sa mère venaient juste de repartir, elle shoota nerveusement dans un détritus avant de le ramasser par conscience de l'environnement. Cela n'avait pas échappé à son amie institutrice qui arriva son prévenir en disant

\- Dis donc toi tu as l'air contrariée !

\- C'est la deuxième fois qu'on me dit ça aujourd'hui faut croire qu'il y a du vrai, soupira Emma

\- Que dirai tu de m'aider à ranger ma classe et qu'on en profite pour en discuter plus tranquillement qu'au milieu de la rue ?

Emma acquiesça et elle se dirigèrent toutes deux vers la salle des CM1 qui était pas mal en bazar avec des papiers journaux recouvrants toutes les tables pour les protéger contre d'éventuelles tâches de peinture. Il y avait des pots d'encre et de peinture un peu partout et certaines œuvres des enfants avaient été laissées sur les tables quand la sonnerie avait retenti plutôt que d'être étendue pour sécher plus vite.

\- On a fait un atelier peinture pour la fête des pères mais les chenapans ont tendance à ne rien ranger alors bon, les pots vont sur l'étagère et les papiers journaux pleins de scotch à la poubelle. Alors tu me raconte ce qui te rends si grognon aujourd'hui ?

Elles se mirent au travail et Emma râla sur les sautes d'humeur de Mme le maire et sur le sens du timing déplorable de Graham.

\- Je lui laisse tout le temps dont elle a besoin alors que je meurs d'envie de faire plus ample connaissance avec mon fils et elle trouve encore le moyen de me le reprocher ! Tout à l'heure si j'étais arrivée avant elle je t'aurai demandé de la prévenir qu'il était avec moi et je l'aurai emmené dans la forêt pour qu'il me la fasse explorer comme il me l'avait proposé le premier soir ! Sauf que je suis arrivée après et ça m'a énervée..

\- Elle n'est pas facile à vivre c'est sur mais faut pas oublier qu'elle est plus ou moins seule elle aussi depuis un moment et en plus il y a pas mal de rumeur qui ne date pas d'hier entre Graham et elle ..

\- Tu pouvais pas me le dire avant nan ? Maintenant il y a de grande chance que ça finissent en bataille rangée cette histoire puisqu'elle pense que je l'ai provoquée, je sais même pas si Graham va assumer et me laisser avoir le poste comme prévu c'était mon dernier jour de probatoire !

\- J'y ai pas pensé moi, justement parce-qu'il est tellement prétendument fou d'elle que ça ne m'était même pas venu à l'idée qu'il puisse sérieusement te draguer. Mais c'est un gars bien, il te laissera pas tomber, malgré tout. On verra ce qui se passera demain mais moi je ne m'inquiète pas, tu vas trouver un moyen d'arranger tout ça aussi que nous avons fini de ranger la classe ! Maintenant je dois y aller David va m'attendre sinon.

\- Passe lui le bonjour de ma part et merci pour la discussion Docteur Blanchard !

Elles rirent toutes les deux et Mary Margaret ferma toutes les grilles à clé pour rentrer chez elle, Emma fit mine d'avoir quelque part où aller avant de retourner dans sa voiture. Une chose était sûre demain elle montrerai à cette Regina Mills ce dont elle, Emma Swan était capable.


	8. Chapter 7

**Je sais je devais poster hier désolée ^^ mais bon même s'il est tard j'arrive à poster avant la fin du weekend. Aller je sors une excuse bidon pour la route, le changement d'heure m'a déboussolée et j'ai un peu beaucoup dormi xD**

 **Bref vous vous en fichez surement, merci à ceux qui lisent toujours cette fiction :) Et tout particulièrement à ceux qui prennent le temps de me dire ce qu'ils aiment, n'aiment pas où simplement leurs réactions car c'est toujours ce qui me motive d'autant plus car vous n'êtes pas nombreux.**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture**

Ce matin là, Emma était déterminée à montrer ce dont elle était capable à madame le maire mais avant ça il fallait qu'elle aille au boulot et elle n'était pas très sure d'avoir envie de revoir Graham avec les événements de la veille. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et sortit de sa voiture, il fallait définitivement qu'elle trouve un logement aussi parce que une voiture c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus confortable sur le long terme.

Quand elle entra dans le bureau elle le trouva vide, un mot laissé sur sa chaise

« Je suis désolé pour hier, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas

Aujourd'hui est une journée de repos, profite en bien

\- Graham »

La blonde soupira, cet homme n'avait vraiment aucun courage mais au moins il ne fuyait pas au point de la virer. La jeune femme repartit en sens inverse, elle se rendait compte qu'avec tout ça elle n'avait même pas déjeuné ! Mary Margareth devait déjà être repartie pour travailler ! Emma couru tout de même jusqu'au dinner et failli lui rentrer dedans quand elle ouvrit la porte

\- Ah Emma ! Je croyais que tu ne viendrais pas

\- J'ai failli oublier en effet, admit elle, Graham a posé une journée de congés pour nous deux aujourd'hui histoire de ne pas me voir mais au moins je garde mon emploi

\- Il faut dire qu'il n'est pas très doué pour rattraper ses maladresses.. et avec Regina tu compte faire quoi ?

\- Oh euh pour madame Mills je ne sais pas encore, probablement ce que je t'ai dit hier, je vais profiter de ma journée de congés pour ne rien faire

\- J'avais prévu une petite sortie avec l'école sinon, il nous faudrait des accompagnateurs et je me disais que ça pourrait être une bonne occasion pour toi

\- Pourquoi pas, vous allez où ?

\- En forêt justement, découverte de l'écosystème !

\- Je viens.

La plus âgée des deux était amusée des réactions de son amie, cette journée allait être inintéressante. Elles arrivèrent à l'école légèrement en retard à cause de leur courte discussion et les enfants étaient ravis d'avoir eu 5 minutes de récréation en plus. Emma un peu impressionnée par la présence d'autant d'enfants autour d'elle restait en retrait mais elle ne loupa pas le grand sourire et la surprise d'Henry.

\- Bonjour les enfants, comme prévu aujourd'hui nous avons une sortie en forêt pour découvrir comment vive les animaux, je vous présente Emma qui va nous accompagner, s'il y a le moindre problème n'hésitez pas à lui en faire part comme vous l'auriez fait avec moi. J'espère que vous n'avez pas oublié de prendre de bonne chaussures et un pique nique ?

Les élèves répondirent tous en cœur qu'ils n'avaient rien oubliés et la petite troupe commença à s'organiser en rang deux par deux, naturellement, Henry se débrouilla pour être avec sa mère. Pendant qu'ils marchaient vers la forêt ils en profitèrent pour discuter :

\- Je ne t'ai pas vue ce matin, est ce que ça a un rapport avec la mauvaise humeur de maman depuis hier soir ?

\- Je suis désolée il fallait que j'aille voir quelque-chose à mon travail, ta mère a été désagréable hier soir ?

\- Non pas désagréable avec moi, elle ne l'ai jamais intentionnellement mais elle avait l'air énervée et un peu triste.. ne lui dit pas que je te l'ai dit surtout elle va me tuer sinon !

\- T'inquiète gamin je tiendrais ma langue mais j'irai la voir quand même en ayant l'air de rien, elle lui fit un clin d'œil

\- Ce serait super si vous arriviez à devenir amie un jour

\- J'espère bien qu'on y arrivera mais ça à l'air compliqué pour l'instant, toute cette situation c'est assez déroutant donc on verra bien mais je te promet que j'essaie

\- T'inquiète pas je te crois, regarde un renard !

Il montra un buisson qui venait de s'agiter, Emma tourna la tête mais trop tard l'animal avait déjà détalé. Ils venaient d'entrer dans la forêt et regardaient autour d'eux la lumière qui jouait avec les feuilles des arbres, les entrelacs que formaient les racines et écoutaient le chant des oiseaux. Certains des enfants de la classe n'avaient jamais mis les pieds dans la forêt malgré leur proximité avec celle ci et en était d'autant plus émerveillés. La petite troupe s'arrêta finalement au milieux d'une clairière et expliqua au enfants ce qu'elle souhaitait qu'ils fassent :

\- Alors j'ai ramené des feuilles sur lesquelles j'aimerais que vous dessiniez et fassiez une liste de tout ce que vous voyez de vivant, ensuite vous relierez ceux qui font partie de la même chaîne alimentaire, les feuilles sont grandes mais gardez de la place pour les autres endroits où nous nous arrêteront. Emma peux tu m'aider à distribuer s'il te plaît ?

\- Bien sur !

Elle distribuèrent donc les feuilles ainsi que des plaquettes aux enfants pour qu'il aient un appui et elles les surveillèrent. Ils semblaient tous très curieux, et se posaient des questions qui faisaient sourire, certains se demandaient si la mousse étant vivante par exemple. La journée se passa sans encombres et il fut bientôt l'heure de rentrer, à contre cœur la file refit le chemin en sens inverse ayant tous l'intention de demander à leur parents de revenir.

Quelques adultes attendaient déjà devant la grille de l'école dont une brune que tout le monde connaissait, madame le maire. En voyant son regard, Mary Margaret savait qu'elle allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure pour avoir emmené Emma mais elle ne regrettait pas son geste, Henry avait apparemment passé une très bonne journée elle n'avait donc rien fait de mal.

Dans la tête d'Emma c'était tout à fait différent, elle avait sous les yeux ce qu'elle attendait depuis ce matin, une réaction prévisible de la part de l'autre mère de son fils, elle laissa Henry et sa classe rentrer pour les cinq dernières minutes et s'excusa auprès de l'institutrice. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la personne qui l'intéressait. Celle ci était furieuse :

\- Miss Swan ! Hier vous dites vouloir respecter mon besoin d'espace et aujourd'hui vous passez la journée avec mon fils dans mon dos !

\- Vous m'avez reproché de ne pas faire attention à lui, je ne fait que suivre mon cœur en vous démontrant le contraire, répondit simplement la blonde

\- Ne jouez pas à cela avec moi !

\- Ou sinon quoi ? Vous n'êtes pas en position de m'imposer votre loi, si je m'en vais notre fils vous en voudra, et aujourd'hui il m'a confié qu'il espérait que l'on devienne amie un jour, je lui ai promis que je ferai tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir mais je ne suis pas celle qu'il doit convaincre me semble-t-il. Alors grandissez un peu et repartons sur de bonnes bases, quand à Graham bien que mes histoire avec lui ne vous regarde pas, je suis désolée si quelque-chose vous a offensé ce n'était nullement mon intention.

\- Vous ne devriez pas promettre des choses que vous ne pourrez pas tenir, vous et moi amie ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver mais je suppose que pour Henry il va falloir que je fasse un minimum d'efforts. Je vous laisse les vendredi soir avec lui enfin, j'aimerai visiter l'endroit où vous comptez l'emmener avant, où logez vous ?

\- Hm ..

Emma se retrouvait encore une fois embarrassée, elle n'allait pas lui dire qu'elle dormait dans sa voiture. Devant son absence de réponse la maire s'indigna

\- Ne me dites pas que vous êtes toujours au Granny's ?

\- En fait même pas, je ne peux pas prendre Henry les vendredi soir.

Une voix dans son dos la fit sursauter :

\- Je croyais que tu voulais passer du temps avec moi ?

On pouvait entendre dans la voix du garçon qu'il avait été blessé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Sa mère ne voulait pas de lui au final, a part pour faire bien et énerver son autre mère mais sinon il n'y avait plus personne, il repartit en sens inverse en courant. Emma s'en voulait dans le choix de ses mots.

\- Voila vous êtes contente ? Demanda-t-elle à Regina qui jubilait en effet avant de suivre son fils.

\- Henry ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas de toi loin de là !

\- Si tu veux pas que je vienne chez toi ! En fait tu m'aime pas tu fait semblant pour énerver maman !

\- C'est faux, arrête de raconter n'importe quoi et regarde moi, je ne peux pas t'emmener chez moi car actuellement je n'ai pas de chez moi, je dors dans ma voiture pour rester auprès de toi en attendant de trouver un appart, malheureusement il n'y a rien de libre et le Granny's au bout d'un moment ça fait cher tu comprends ?

Le petit garçon comprenait en effet et il s'en voulait en effet surtout que ça en avait coûté à Emma pour lui admettre ça. Il lui fit un gros câlin et revint vers Regina tout content d'une idée qu'il venait d'avoir.

\- Maman il y a bien une chambre d'amis qui ne sert jamais à la maison ?

\- Euh oui ? Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Parce-que Emma dors dans sa voiture et je me disait qu'en attendant qu'un appartement se libèrent quelque-part elle pourrait venir à la maison ! Comme ça vous pourriez faire vraiment connaissance et arrêter de vous chamailler tout le temps !

Il semblait assez fier de sa trouvaille et savait pertinemment que sa mère ne pouvait rien lui refuser même si dans le cas présent elle avait très envie de dire non et de ne pas avoir à supporter cette tornade blonde au quotidien elle céda comme à son habitude devant les yeux de chat Potté que lui faisait son fils.

\- C'est d'accord, soupira elle.

Emma qui n'en revenait pas qu'elle ait accepté se demandait quel ambiance allait régner dans cette drôle de coloc.

\- Miss Swan allez chercher vos affaires il y a une chambre qui vous attends mais je vous préviens, au moindre geste déplacé je vous met à la porte.

\- A vos ordres Majesté, rit Emma en faisant un clin d'œil à son fils.

La brune leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea plus accompagnée que d'habitude vers le 108 mifflin street.


	9. Chapter 8

**Je suis absolument désolée pour la semaine dernière mais j'ai préféré ne pas bâcler ce chapitre pour le poster tard dans le weekend et j'ai pas eu internet de la semaine pour vous le poster après donc le voila. J'espère pouvoir me rattraper avec un chapitre plus long la semaine prochaine vu que ça y est je suis en vacances !**

 **Merci pour vos reviews enthousiastes ! J'ai hâte de connaitre vos réactions :D**

Regina inspira un grand coup et ouvrit sa porte à cette femme pour la laisser pénétrer dans son quotidien et celui de son fils. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Emma entrait dans cette maison mais cette fois l'ambiance était différente, elle avait cette impression de ne pas du tout être à sa place et en même temps d'aller dans une direction nécessaire. Après tout n'était elle pas curieuse depuis le début d'apprendre à connaître la fameuse Regina Mills qui terrorise tout le monde et qui semble si peu commode ?

Ils entrèrent dans la demeure et la brune se dépêcha de montrer à son interlocutrice l'emplacement de la chambre d'amis afin de se débarrasser d'elle.

\- Vous avez une salle d'eau intégrée vous n'aurez donc pas à vous balader dans toute la maison.

\- Merci. Répondit Emma d'un ton neutre ignorant le ton froid de la brune.

Celle ci repartit dans la cuisine préparer le repas, Henry était habitué à ce que sa mère commence à cuisiner très tôt, il savait que c'était une des rares choses qu'elle aimait vraiment faire et qui la détendait, quand il était petit il descendait même ses livres pour rester avec elle et elle lui racontait des histoires si bien qu'il n'arrivait finalement jamais à lire plus de deux lignes de ce qu'il avait descendu, il avait arrêté lorsqu'il avait appris avoir été adopté. Il ne savait pas si c'était la présence de son autre mère qui le rendait si nostalgique mais pour la première fois depuis plus d'un an il attrapa un superman et descendit les escaliers.

\- Que veux tu mon chéri ? Demanda Regina en train de fouiller dans un placard pour trouver l'ingrédient qu'il lui fallait

\- Rien de spécial, répondit Henry en s'asseyant sur une des chaise de la cuisine.

Sa mère se retourna un peu surprise et en eu presque les larmes aux yeux de le voir en train de lire un comic dans la cuisine comme si de rien n'était. Il était clairement revenu vers elle alors ? Elle n'avait donc pas de soucis à se faire par rapport à la calamité blonde qui patientait à l'étage ? Elle ne dit rien et continua de préparer son plat de lasagne. Les deux profitèrent de ce moment partagé sans dire un mot.

Pendant ce temps, à l'étage, Emma tournait en rond dans la chambre qui lui avait été assignée. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser alors elle avait fini par s'allonger sur le lit et fixer le plafond en attendant qu'on l'appelle pour manger. Les murs étaient bleu clair et s'accordaient avec les draps du lit, la pièce n'était ni très grande ni trop petite et comportait une armoire plus une table de nuit et une porte qui menait sûrement à la salle d'eau que Regina avait mentionnée un peu plus tôt. Elle avait pris la liberté de poser un des rares objets qui la suivaient depuis son enfance sur la table de nuit, une photo d'elle bébé dans un tissu en laine blanc avec les lettres de son prénom brodées en violet. Sur la photo on apercevait un bout des bras de la personne qui devait probablement être sa mère mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour donner un indice sur l'identité de cette personne. Alors qu'elle commençait à trouver le temps long elle entendit Henry frapper légèrement à sa porte.

\- Le repas est bientôt prêt, on mange les super lasagnes à maman !

\- Ça tombe bien j'ai faim moi !Les plats du Granny's sont bons mas rien ne vaut la vraie cuisine ! Que je sais apprécier mais que je suis incapable de préparer, ajouta elle en riant.

\- Henry peut tu venir mettre la table s'il te plaît !

Le garçon redescendit les escaliers en courant, accompagné par sa blonde de mère qui tenait au moins à mettre la table puisqu'on l'accueillait. Cet effort arracha un sourire forcé de la part de la maire qui faisait son possible pour calmer ses vieux démons paranoïaques.

Une fois la petite famille attablée et servie la conversation commença naturellement par Henry qui raconta sa journée à sa mère brune, l'autre ayant assisté elle même aux péripéties du jeune garçon. Emma tentait de se faire discrète pour ne pas assommer Regina par sa présence mais son fils lui demandait régulièrement de confirmer telle ou telle action si bien qu'ils finirent par discuter tous les trois sans problème et cela grâce à l'intermédiaire d'Henry. La shérif avait bien compris que lorsqu'Henry était présent, la discussion avec la maîtresse de maison était plus facile.

Après le repas, Emma aida à débarrasser et son fils essayait de convaincre sa mère de les laisser regarder un film. Elle accepta finalement car ils étaient vendredi soir et qu'il n'y avait pas de choses spéciales de prévues pour le weekend. Comme à son habitude il sortit Avengers au grand plaisir d'Emma et Regina prétexta avoir du travail à faire pour échapper à la blonde.

Regina avait besoin de faire le point sur ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment précis, certes il y avait toujours de la peur à l'égard de cette femme qui représentait tout ce qu'elle n'était pas mais elle commençait à percevoir autre chose, Emma lui avait montré ce soir un certain savoir vivre et sa compagnie bien que contrainte à la base par la volonté d'Henry, ne serai pas forcément si désagréable. Bien sur jamais elle ne l'admettrait en face de la principale intéressée mais elle avait réussi à éveiller sa curiosité.

Quand elle redescendit Henry lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit car la blonde s'était endormie avant la fin du film, son corps ayant besoin de récupérer d'une semaine de sommeil qualité voiture. Elle sourit et envoya son fils se coucher avant d'hésiter à réveiller la blonde. Elle n'hésita finalement pas longtemps et lui secoua doucement l'épaule :

\- Hmm.. quoi ? Cupcakes ? Grogna Emma avant d'ouvrir peu à peu les yeux

\- Um non pas vraiment, le film est terminé vous devriez monter vous coucher ce sera plus confortable

\- Euh oui merci, répondit Emma embarrassée avant de remonter se coucher.

\- Pas de soucis murmura la brune.

Le lendemain matin Emma se réveilla à cause d'un bruit de vaisselle dans la cuisine, sûrement Regina en train de préparer le petit déjeuné. Elle mit un moment avant de se souvenir de la veille et de décider de se lever. C'est en apercevant la brune se retourner vers elle qu'elle se souvint de son rêve de la nuit précédente, elle s'était figurée madame Mills comme la souveraine d'un royaume sombre dans une majestueuse robe et elle se faisait enfermer dans l'un des plus profonds cachots du royaume car elle était une menace pour Graham. Elle avait beau se dire que se dire que rêve était débile elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de la brune en reine maléfique mais magnifique. Elle ne s'attarda pas sur le sens que pourrait avoir ce rêve si on tentait de l'interpréter, après tout hier soir elle s'était montrée gentille en la réveillant. Elle s'approcha et attrapa l'assiette de pancakes pour servir Henry qui venait de descendre lui aussi et apprécier le début de sa journée.


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey hey hey ! Je ne suis pas morte, j'ai survécu a la période des examens (eh oui je passais mon bac S c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pu assurer la poursuite de l'écriture de cette fiction) et maitenant que je suis dans l'attente des résultats j'ai enfin rattrapé tout mon retard sur la séries et bouhouhou je suis triste que Emma parte, enfin qu'on ne la revoit plus après quoi ^^**

 **En attendant j'écoute les musique en boucle xD Bref c'est ma vie vous vous en fichez surement voici le chapitre tant attendu :)**

 **Merci à ceux qui sont resté et qui liront encore la suite de cette histoire vous êtes les meilleurs !**

Chapitre 9 :

La journée d'Emma au poste s'était passée dans une ambiance étrange entre Graham toujours embarrassé et Emma qui essayait de faire comme si de rien n'était, les silences étaient gênants mais toujours moins que les interactions maladroites. Regina avait passé une journée monotone au bureau et Henry était resté en compagnie de Tink à la maison, profitant de l'absence de ses deux mères pour faire toute sortes de bêtises comme fouiller dans les placards en quête de nourriture. Les deux compères étaient morts de rire sur le canapé suite à une plaisanterie de la blonde et ils n'entendirent pas la porte s'ouvrir sur Emma.

\- Je vous qu'on s'amuse bien ici ! Et sans moi en plus !

\- C'est Tink elle raconte vraiment n'importe quoi ! Répondit Henry toujours mort de rire

\- C'est un gars qui rentre dans un bar et qui dit « coucou c'est moi » et en fait .. c'était pas lui ! rencherit la fameuse Tink en riant de plus belle

Emma haussa un sourcil, ne trouvant visiblement pas la blague très drole, en regardant autour d'elle, elle se rendit compte que le salon était un champs de bataille avec des papiers de carambar partout par terre. La blonde prit une grande inspiration et se resigna a faire la rabat joie:

\- Loin de moi l'idée de vous couper dans votre délire les amis mais je doute que Mme Mills apprécie la plaisanterie quand elle entrera dans son salon et je n'aurait pas envie que ça me retombe dessus …

\- T'inquiète maman arrive que dans une heure ou deux …

\- Maman quoi ? Dit une voix dans l'entrée les faisant tous paniquer

\- Vous avez trois secondes pour tout ranger je la retiens, chuchota Emma avant de s'avancer vers l'entrée. Déjà de retour madame Mills ? Votre journée s'est elle bien passée ?

L'interéssée fut surprise par l'attitude de la blonde et répondit simplement

\- Oui déjà. Bien merci.

Elle dépassa ensuite Emma qui ne pouvait rien faire d'autre pour ne pas paraître suspecte et elle pria pour que les deux garnements aient eu le temps de tout ranger. Heureusement pour elle c'était le cas même si elle pouvait apercevoir le bouts des papiers de bonbons dans les poches d'Henry. Celui ci lui fit un clin d'œil pour la remercier.

\- Alors mon chéri comment s'est passé ta journée ? Vous avez fait quoi de beau ?

\- Euh Tink m'a raconté des blagues plus ou moins drôle une bonne partie de l'après midi et j'ai fait mes devoirs pour lundi.

\- C'est bien je vais préparer le repas, merci Tink d'être passé lui tenir compagnie et de l'avoir empêché de faire trop de bêtises.

A ces mots, Emma, Henry et Tink se regardèrent et explosèrent d'un rire qu'ils eurent du mal a garder silencieux. La petite blonde s'éclipsa et le fils et la mère montèrent à l'étage.

\- On a eu chaud merci !

\- Recommence pas trop souvent ta mère pourrait dire que j'ai une mauvaise influence sur toi après, car je pense qu'elle a quand même vu les papiers qui sortent de tes poches, répondit Emma en souriant.

\- Ah oui oups, mais je suis sage moi c'est Tink qui me fait faire n'importe quoi ! Demande a maman elle te diras bien que c'est récurent ce genre de choses quand elle est dans les parages.

La blonde nota dans un coin de sa tête de se renseigner un peu plus sur la turbulente jeune fille avant de changer de sujet :

\- Bon maintenant trève de plaisanterie j'ai besoin de ton aide

\- Ah oui pour faire quoi ?

\- Pour réussir à devenir amie avec ta mère comme promis. J'ai l'impression de marcher sur des œufs a chaque fois que je lui parle y a t-il un moyen de gagner sa confiance ?

\- Je ne sais pas, la seule qui a réussi c'est Tink et je ne sais pas trop comment elle a fait a part en insistant encore encore et encore et en s'incrustant toute seule, a un moment maman a arrêté de râler et maintenant ça semble tout naturel.

\- Sauf que je ne peux pas faire pareil, je suis incapable de m'incruster comme ça sans rien demander

\- Essaie on verra bien.

\- Je vais essayer, ne te plaint pas si je finis à la porte, lui répondit elle en plaisantant.

Il fut bientôt l'heure du repas et comme prévu Emma tenta de donc de faire la conversation à la brune :

\- Alors ça fait longtemps que vous êtes amie avec Tink m'a dit Henry ?

\- Oui en effet, cette catastrophe ambulante me supporte et je m'y suis bien habituée.

\- C'est chouette ça, surtout qu'elle s'entend bien avec Henry d'après ce que j'ai vu

\- Oui un peu trop même, dit elle en lançant un regard accusateur à son fils qui rougit et compris qu'il était grillé pour les bonbons malgré les efforts de son autre mère. En parlant de gamin, j'espère que vous n'encouragerez pas mon fils a faire de bêtises de mauvais goût.

\- Notre fils si vous permettez et non je n'ai peut être pas votre autorité mais je saurais garder ce chenapan à l'œil. Répondit elle en souriant.

\- Ne nous méprenons pas, mon fils est… Notre fils, reprit-elle comme si cela lui coûtait, sage, mais des fois, sous l'influence de personnes turbulentes il peut se mettre à devenir un petit diablotin, un gentil diablotin. J'espère donc que vous n'êtes pas de ces personnes turbulentes comme il m'a semblé.

Et voila tout allait bien et pam ! Une pique et une accusation histoire de rappeler que Emma n'était pas ici chez elle. Mais il était trop tard pour abandonner la manœuvre elle choisit donc de lui répondre.

\- Oh ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça je suis calme, sauf quand on se fiche de moi. Cependant je suppose qu'il me revient le rôle de maman cool c'est comme ça je peux pas résister, elle fit un discret clin d'œil ne sachant pas trop si ce qu'elle était en train de faire était une bonne idée.

Si Regina se trouva irritée par cette réponse elle n'en laissa rien paraître et planta son regard droit dans les yeux verts émeraude de la blonde qui ne broncha pas. En fait elle n'en était plus a être irritée ou inquiète elle était maintenant amusée de trouver quelqu'un qui lui tienne tête mais qui reste correct et respectueux tout à la fois. C'était sur, elle allait bien s'amuser avec cette Emma Swan.


	11. Chapter 10

Je me suis fait un marathon de vidéos SQ sur youtube et bah je sais pas si c'était une bonne idée... En tout cas j'admire toujours autant le travail de ces gens qui arrivent à créer de magnifique vidéos et parfois même des histoires compréhensibles à partir de bout de la série. Je me demandais comme ça, qu'est ce qui vous à fait shipper Swanqueen en premier lieu ? (moi c'est un rêve à la con et une fanfiction sur laquelle je suis tombée au hasard ^^ "the landing spot" pour ceux qui connaissent)

Ps: pour ceux qui se demandaient j'ai eu mon bac mention très bien voilà :)

Bref voici un chapitre d'une taille un peu plus raisonnable que les précédents et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir ;)

Chapitre 10 :

Emma Swan avait survécu à une soirée de discussion avec la maire de Storybrooke, elle ne savait toujours pas ce qui lui avait pris de la provoquer légèrement plus tôt dans la soirée mais finalement ça semblait avoir fait son effet. Peut être que l'autre femme ne souhaitait que s'assurer que la mère biologique du fils qu'elle chérissait n'était pas une femme sans volonté et insipide. Une chose était sûre, elle appréhendait le lendemain, parce que demain ce sera Dimanche, et dimanche ça veut dire journée de repos pour la maîtresse de maison et donc ça veut dire journée stratégique pour la blonde. C'est sur ces pensées qu'elle s'endormit.

De son côté, Regina Mills élaborait le planning de la journée à venir pour tester les limites de son invitée tout en faisant plaisir à son fils. Et elle ne manqua pas de respecter son plan dès le matin au petit déjeuner. La blonde venait de descendre les escaliers, encore un peu la tête dans l'oreiller et avait à peine eu le temps de s'asseoir que la maire lui annonça :

\- Miss Swan j'espère que vous avez bien dormi, je me suis dis que pour estimer vos capacité en tant que mère j'allais vous laisser carte blanche pour la journée, à vous de m'impressionner

Emma répondit par un léger grognement n'ayant pas tout compris et maudit sa nature a avoir du mal à se réveiller. Elle fut donc obligée de se donner une claque mentalement et de demander a la mairesse de répéter après ce blanc humiliant.

\- Euh.. je suis pas encore très réveillée, pourriez vous répéter ?

La maire éclata de rire devant la mine déconfite d'Emma et répéta, tout en se disant que ce n'était visiblement pas gagné.

\- Ah oui bah euh je vais faire mon possible mais laissez moi le temps de me réveiller d'abord.

La brune sourit et lui servit son chocolat chaud à la cannelle laissant la blonde dans un embarras total. La shérif adjointe se demandait bien comment elle allait pouvoir sortir de ce mauvais pas. Elle n'avait strictement aucune idée d'activité qui pourrait plaire à Henry ET Regina, elle doutait fort de l'existence d'un cinéma à moins d'un cinquantaine de kilomètres et ne se sentait pas de survivre à un trajet de cette longueur en compagnie de cette femme qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à la mettre dans des situations pas possibles. Elle avait bien des idées mais rien qui n'incluait la mairesse et elle voulait absolument lui montrer qu'elles pourraient être amies alors il était hors de question de l'exclure des plans pour la journée. Au final elle alla voir Henry pour lui demander ce qui lui ferait plaisir.

\- Maman adore les chevaux et elle a toujours promis qu'elle m'en achèterai un un jour et donc elle m'a appris à monter si tu veux on peut aller visiter le centre équestre.

\- Pourquoi ne ferait-on pas plutôt une journée jeux de sociétés ?

\- C'est une idée aussi mais maman n'est pas trop joueuse, tu n'aimes pas les chevaux ?

\- Hum comment dire je vais paraître nulle encore, je suis incapable de m'approcher à moins de 3 mètres d'un cheval et ne me demande pas pourquoi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Henry… Répondit Emma en soufflant et souriant à la fois devant l'obstination de son fils

\- Aller ! Viens tu va voir que ça va être une bonne journée !

\- Bon, je peux essayer de faire un effort mais je te retiens gamin !

\- Eh Eh tu es la meilleure !

\- Chut dis pas ça trop fort ta mère va entendre et elle va plus vouloir me parler après mais je sais je sais, et elle s'éclipsa en faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle retourna vers la cuisine où elle pensait trouver la brune mais il n'en fut rien, elle remonta donc à l'étage et se dirigea hasardeusement vers la chambre principale au bout du couloir, elle ne savait pas trop si elle était autorisée a s'approcher de cette chambre mais tant pis il fallait bien qu'elle trouve Mm Mills. Elle finit par frapper à la porte en se trouvant stupide et lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, ce fut sur une Regina légèrement surprise elle croyait avoir été claire sur le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas d'une blonde qui se balade partout mais bon peut être avait elle quelque chose intéressant à dire.

\- Je vous cherchais pour vous annoncer les plans pour la journée, Henry m'avait dit aimer l'équitation et les chevaux je pensais donc l'emmener au centre équestre et après je pensais à un cinéma mais je n'ai aucune idée d'où en trouver un proche d'ici.

\- Le centre équestre me semble être une bonne idée, par contre le plus proche cinéma est à cinquante minutes d'ici.

\- Je pense que ça ferait plaisir à Henry que je l'emmène si vous êtes d'accord. On ira pas trop tard il a cours demain.

\- Je vous ai dit que vous aviez carte blanche aujourd'hui, il n'est donc pas la peine de me demander mon avis, vous faites comme vous voulez miss Swan.

\- Très bien, on ira alors mais vous faites partie de cette famille donc il est normal que vous participiez. Je vais préparer les affaires pour le pic nique de ce midi.

\- Faites donc, répondit la brune qui constatait que Emma faisait vraiment de son mieux pour essayer de gagner sa confiance.

Elles se séparèrent et le petit groupe fut près à partir vers 10h30, ils passèrent d'abord un moment dans la forêt, où Henry montra à Emma l'un de ses endroits favoris. Il y avait un petit cours d'eau, un grand arbre centenaire et un tronc d'un arbre plus petit qui permettait aux courageux de traverser le ruisseau. Les rayon du soleil haut dans le ciel filtrait à travers les feuilles des arbres et produisait un très bel effet sur les racines noueuses qui les entouraient. Ils restèrent à cet endroit le temps de prendre quelques photos et repartirent pour une petite marche. Ils s'arrêtèrent manger au bord de la rivière dans un petit espace de sable a coté d'un pont où il y avait peu de passage. Emma avait emmené simplement du pain, du beurre et du jambon laissant à chacun le soin de se préparer son sandwich, elle remarqua bien le regard amusé de la brune avant que celle ci lui dise :

\- Jambon beurre vraiment ? Quand vous avez dit pic-nique je m'attendais quand même à plus élaboré mais il faut croire que tout le monde n'a pas mes talents en cuisine. Dit Regina malicieusement.

\- Oh eh bien je dois avouer que la cuisine n'est pas un de mes domaine de prédilection mais je pense que si je vous emmène face à un mur d'escalade vous ne me battrez pas à la course.

Henry rit et se sentit obligé d'ajouter sous le regard noir de sa mère :

\- Surtout que maman a le vertige alors bon d'ici à ce qu'elle escalade plus qu'un trottoir on a le temps de t'apprendre à faire des lasagnes au moins aussi bonne que les siennes !

\- C'est pas vrai.. marmonna l'intéressée un peu embêtée que son fils a révélé une de ses faiblesses à la blonde

\- Oh, la grande maire de Storybrooke a le vertige ? Ça c'est intéressant, se moqua Emma.

\- Taisez vous et passez moi le pain voulez-vous.

Le repas se passa calmement avec une petite pique ici et là mais rien de plus que le jeu qui s'installait progressivement entre les deux femmes. Arrivait maintenant le moment que Emma redoutait par dessus tout, le centre équestre et le fait de devoir s'approcher de chevaux entourées de personnes qui adorent ces gentilles petites bêtes et qui ne comprendront pas ses réticences. Mais bon après tout elle s'était fourrée dans cette galère toute seule maintenant il allait falloir assumer.

Arrivés au centre une banderole avec marqué « Bienvenue au centre de Storybrooke » les accueillait mais Emma n'était rassurée pour autant. Les deux personnes à ses cotés par contre étaient tout à fait ravis de se trouver là. Henry lança la visite en montrant à sa mère blonde les équipements et les trophées du club, il essayait de repousser le moment où ils allaient voir les stalles car il se souvenait que sa mère n'était pas très confiante. Regina elle l'ignorait et proposa innocemment d'aller voir Rocinante sa jument. La blonde accepta à contre cœur sans rien laisser paraître. Lorsque la porte de l'écurie fut ouverte elle resta en retrait et attendit que les deux autres entrent, le couloir était étroit et elle ne pourrait maintenir sa distance de sécurité avec eux dans se bâtiment mais après tout chaque animal était isolé dans son box et ne pouvait en sortir il n'y avait donc pas d'inquiétude à avoir. Regina et Henry s'arrêtèrent devant un box précis et se retournèrent vers la blonde qui ne s'était toujours pas décidée à entrer. Son fils revint vers elle et l'accompagna jusqu'à une belle jument marron avec une tache blanche sur la tête. Elle n'en menait pas large mais Regina ouvrit le box et commença à la brosser et à lui parler avec la même tendresse dans la voix que lorsqu'elle s'adressait à Henry. Celui ci tentait de convaincre sa mère discrètement de poser une main sur le front de l'étalon mais sans succès, la brune s'en aperçut et s'approcha doucement d'elle lui prit la main délicatement et la posa sur le front de la bête. Le contact entre la jument Emma et la maire dura quelques instants avant que la bête ne s'agite et fasse paniquer Emma qui sortit en courant de l'écurie. Regina interloquée calma sa jument et partit rejoindre la blonde. Celle ci et assise contre un mur les genoux remontée vers la poitrine encore tremblante elle se releva et détourna le regard lorsqu'elle vit la brune. Elle détestait paraître faible.

\- Emma ?

\- Ah donc vous savez mon prénom tout compte fait, répondit la blonde abruptement

\- Évidemment que je connaît votre nom miss Swan, dois-je vous rappeler que c'est moi qui suis venue vous chercher ?.. Vous auriez du me dire que vous aviez peur des chevaux je n'aurai pas agit comme ça.

\- Ca aurait servit à quoi de vous le dire de toute façon, Henry voulait venir je l'ai amené fin de l'histoire.

IL y eu un blanc, Regina ne savait pas quoi dire et Emma ne souhaitait absolument pas parler de ce qui venait de se passer, elle revoyait encore par flashs certains mauvais souvenirs bien ancrés dans sa mémoire. Le silence devenait pesant et la brune finit par prendre l'initiative d'une parole stupide mais elle ne trouvait pas mieux.

\- Ce sont des animaux très apaisants pourtant, Rocinante à toujours été très calme elle a du sentir la peur, les chevaux sentent ce genre de choses.

Emma ne répondait toujours pas et la maire décida de la laisser seule se calmer, elle retourna auprès de sa jument. Une heure plus tard ils rentraient à la maison dans la mercedes noire, Regina n'ayant pas accepté de monté dans la poubelle jaune de la blonde, et seul Henry et Regina parlaient, Emma semblait comme absorbée par ce qui se trouvait dehors. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivée au manoir qu'elle dit :

\- Je suis désolée d'avoir gâché l'ambiance tout à l'heure, pour me faire pardonner ce soir ciné !

\- Ouaiiiis !

\- Très bien je vous emmènerai

\- Regina vous n'êtes pas obligée

\- Si, je refuse qu'Henry monte dans cette sorte de cercueil roulant qu'est votre voiture et puis c'était un peu de ma faute tout à l'heure, en plus vous ne savez pas où c'est.

\- Très bien si vous insistez.

L'ambiance se détendit quelques peu et ils finirent par aller voir Thor 3, la brune fit semblant de ne pas apprécier le film pour la forme et Henry était aux anges. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent le petit brun s'était endormi sur le siège arrière et Emma eut mal au cœur de devoir le réveiller pour qu'il monte dans sa chambre. Finalement seules dans le salon de la brune les deux femmes se faisaient face pour la dernière fois de la journée :

\- C'était un pari réussi aujourd'hui Swan, je ne dis pas que nous allons être les meilleures amies du monde ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre mais vous m'avez montré ce que je voulais voir

\- Je suis contente que ça le soit mais ne faites pas comme si vous aviez ce pouvoir sur moi et que j'étais dans la position de celle qui doit impressionner pour gagner sa place car vous savez aussi bien que moi que celui qui distribue les rôles ici c'est le petit chenapan qui dort à l'étage.

\- Ce sont de sages paroles en effet et je tacherait de ne pas l'oublier mais je reste Regina Mills et vous savez à quoi vous en tenir, bonne nuit miss Swan. Dit elle en souriant sincèrement.

\- Bonne nuit Mm Mills

\- Regina

\- Bonne nuit Regina


	12. Chapter 11

Cela faisait plusieurs jour maintenant que le weekend était passé et une sorte d'entente commençait à se développer entre Regina et Emma. La blonde avait cependant remarqué que la brune s'éclipsait environ un jour sur deux une fois Henry endormi et elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pourrait en être la raison, cependant elle n'osait pas demander ça semblait trop indiscret surtout sur la maire prenait la peine d'attendre qu'Henry dorme. Peut être allait elle simplement se balader et/ou se recueillir dans un endroit calme. Elle décida de laisser ça dans un coin de sa tête ça ne la regardait pas après tout. La brune allait bientôt rentrer du travail et elle commença mettre la table quand elle remonta dans sa chambre elle tomba sur Henry qui observait la photo qu'elle avait laissé sur sa table de chevet. Celle avec la couverture et la main de sa mère. En s'approchant de lui elle savait qu'elle allait avoir droit à des questions alors elle s'assit sur le lit et lui fit signe d'en faire autant.

\- C'est a ta maman la main qu'on voit sur la photo ?

\- Oui j'imagine.

\- C'est ma grand-mère alors, se réjouit le petit garçon, tu as des photos d'elle ?

\- Non je n'en ai pas, je suis désolée gamin mais je ne les ai pas connu, c'est pour ça que c'est la seule photo que je garde.

\- Désolé je savais pas.

\- C'est normal que tu te poses des questions ce sont tes grands parents.

\- Et mon père ?

Le garçon arrivait enfin a poser des questions qui le démangeaient depuis un moment mais ili avait toujours hésité à les poser pour ne pas déranger sa mère, il avait bien compris que ça pouvait être des sujets difficiles. La blonde ne savait pas trop par où commencer pour parler de Neal, devait elle lui dire que c'était un voleur et un traître ou bien préserver l'image que l'enfant pourrait avoir de lui et mentir ? Après tout il valait peut être mieux qu'il sache la vérité, comme ça il n'essaierai pas de le retrouver.

\- Tu en as un, quelque part, peut être toujours au Canada…

\- Comment il s'appelle ? Est ce qu'il sait que j'existe ?

\- Du calme une question à la fois, je répondrait à toute les questions que tu me posera car je trouves ça important que tu sache mais c'est compliqué.

\- Oui désolé, alors ?

\- Il s'appelle Neal Cassidy, je l'ai rencontré d'une manière peu conventionnelle et c'est une période dont je ne suis pas fière, avant que je t'en raconte plus garde bien à l'esprit que je ne suis plus celle que j'étais à cette époque.

Le garçon aquiesca. Et la blonde se lança :

\- Je t'ai dit tout à l'heure que je n'avais pas connu mes parents, toi tu as eu la chance de tomber sur Regina qui t'a élevé comme son propre fils et qui t'a adopté des ta naissance mais ce ne fut pas mon cas, j'ai grandi en changeant de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil, certaines étaient très gentille d'autre non, dès que j'ai pu je me suis enfuie de ce système et j'ai commencé à me débrouiller seule. Vers mes 18 ans j'ai du voler une voiture pour m'en sortir, ce que je ne savais pas c'était que cette voiture était déjà une voiture volée, et c'est après dix minutes de route que le voleur en question s'est relevé de la banquette arrière. C'était ton père, on a passé environ un an à voler ensemble pour survivre mais lui c'était surtout pour s'amuser, un beau jour il m'a annoncé qu'il avait une bonne affaire et qu'il fallait juste que j'aille récupérer le sac de montre à l'aéroport dans un casier. Je l'ai fait mais il m'avait balancé à la police et je me suis faite arrêtée pour port d'objet volés, lui il était déjà hors d'atteinte au Canada et il m'a laissé seule à tirer mon année de prison. En ressortant je me suis rachetée une conduite et j'ai voulu passer des concours pour entrer dans les forces de l'ordre mais j'avais un casier judiciaire qui m'en empêchait et à nouveau plus personne sauf une amie qui datait d'avant tout ça et qui m'a aidé à m'en sortir. Ton père n'est pas quelqu'un de fréquentable et je l'ai appris à mes dépends mais j'étais naïve et amoureuse.

\- Ah, ça se fait vraiment pas ce qu'il a fait mais si je calcule bien je suis né pendant que tu étais en prison ?

\- Oui, c'est une des raisons principales pour laquelle je n'ai pas pu te garder, je l'ai souvent regretté d'ailleurs mais j'avais déjà du mal à m'occuper de moi alors m'occuper d'un enfant me paraissait insurmontable.

\- Et comment tu as fait après pour t'en sortir ?

\- Eh bien cette amie, Lily m'a beaucoup aidé et grâce à elle j'ai fini par réussir à passer à autre chose, c'est même elle qui m'a trouvé un job dans sa boîte de garant de caution. J'ai appris plus tard qu'elle m'aimait et je lui ai finalement laissé une chance, elle a du déménager suite à une promotion et on a décidé d'en rester la mais je me souviendrait toujours de tout ce qu'elle à fait pour moi.

\- Attends ça veut dire que tu es déjà sortie avec une fille ?

\- Euh oui pourquoi ?ça te pose un problème que je dise ça ?

\- Non pas du tout c'est super, je suis juste surpris, elle a l'air chouette cette Lily, pas comme mon père..

\- Hey, c'est du passé tout ça d'accord alors ne pense pas trop à lui, tu as deux maman qui t'aiment fort et ça c'est bien mieux que ce qu'il aurait pu t'offrir.

\- C'est vrai, merci maman de m'avoir expliqué tout ça et de ne rien m'avoir caché.

Le garçon sourit et redescendit, il croisa sa maman brune dans le couloir et lui fit un câlin, il commençait vraiment à se rendre compte qu'il avait été horrible avec elle pendant cette année, surtout à la lumière de ce que lui avait dit Emma par rapport à son enfance. La brune le vit s'éloigner et était plus qu'heureuse d'avoir retrouvé son fils. Elle était persuadée qu'elle devait ce changement d'attitude à l'arrivée de la blonde. Elle s'approcha donc de la chambre d'amis et vit Emma plongée dans ses pensées qui fixait le plafond l'air un peu perdue, elle s'allongea discrètement à ses cotés et prit la parole en regardant le plafond elle aussi.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez dit à notre fils mais il semblait heureux en ressortant d'ici.

\- Je lui ai simplement parlé de son père et répondu à ses questions.

\- Ah et dois-je m'inquiéter par rapport à son père ?

\- Non cet enfoiré n'est pas au courant de toute façon.

La brune ne répondit rien mais le silence qui s'en suivit ne fut pas gênant au contraire, il fut réconfortant pour la blonde qui n'avait pas envie de répondre à d'autres questions sur son passé mais qui appréciait tout de même d'avoir de la compagnie. Regina se rendait bien compte que cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'essayer d'aider Emma lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans des moments d'insécurité et elle se demandait bien pourquoi, mais au fond elle savait que l'inverse était vrai aussi, que la femme allongée à ses cotés était prête à dépasser les a priori et les rumeurs sur elle pour essayer de la connaître réellement. Emma fut bien obligée de briser ce moment quand le four sonna au rez de chaussé pour annoncer que le repas était prêt. La petite famille descendit manger, et la soirée se déroula dans le calme.

Dans son lit avant de s'endormir le jeune Henry Mills, avait eu une idée dont il était plutôt fier, il allait bientôt pouvoir repartir en opération secrète avec Tink.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 :

En se levant le lendemain matin, le jeune Henry Mills n'avait qu'un idée en tête, retrouver celle qui savait être sa complice dans tous les coups foireux et lui expliquer son plan, il avait de la chance, c'est elle qui devait l'emmener manger ce midi même, ses deux mamans travaillant. Il attendit donc toute la matinée plus ou moins patiemment, ce qui n'échappa pas aux yeux de son institutrice et se précipita dehors des que l'heure fut arrivée. Miss Blanchard s'attendait bien évidement a ce que l'impatience d'Henry soit due a ce que ce soit Emma qui le récupère mais elle fut surprise de voir que la tignasse blonde qui attendait Henry en souriant à la barrière n'était pas celle d'Emma.

Tink s'approcha du garçon et le prit dans ses bras :

\- Dis donc toi ! Tu m'as l'air bien excité quel plan à la mord-moi-le-noeud à tu encore inventé ?

\- Ahah ! Je t'explique quand on arrive aux Granny's, pour l'instant c'est mieux si miss blanchard n'entends pas.

\- ça marche je te suis chenapan !

A peine installé sur les confortables banquettes du Granny's pour attendre son assiette de pâtes bolognaise il se précipita pour lui expliquer la nouvelle opération Swanqueen.

\- Bon alors je t'explique, ça fait plus d'une semaine maintenant que Emma habite à la maison et je sens qu'elles s'entendent bien toute les deux avec maman, et que elles arrivent à se faire plus ou moins confiance en un laps de temps record connaissant ma mère. J'ai aussi entendu ma mère me parler d'une histoire qui lui était chère avec une femme et je me disais que c'est exactement ce dont mes deux mamans ont besoin a l'instant, la nouvelle mission secrète est de les faire se rapprocher ! J'appelle ça opération Swanqueen ! À la façon dont elles se regardent et agissent il y a quelque chose à faire !

\- Eh beh perspicace le bonhomme ! Et tu compte faire ça comment ? Je n'ai rien contre chercher à caser ta mère, c'est pas comme si j'essayais de le faire depuis des années mais tu crois sincèrement que Regina pourrai avoir quelquechose pour Emma qui est une femme ?

\- Je suis son fils, je sais comment elle réagis habituellement et la il y a quelque-chose de différent

\- Tu crois pas que ça pourrait être tout simplement parce que Emma est ton autre maman ? C'est pas vraiment une catégorie préexistente de relation.

\- Non, je sais bien mais on perds rien à essayer, au pire on s'acharne pour rien mais au mieux on leur fait gagner un temps précieux ! Et je veux garder mes deux mamans avec moi dans la même maison pour très longtemps.

\- C'est parti alors ! Je te crois de toute façon tu as du flair pour ces choses la on croirai que tu es un petit sorcier dans le genre Harry Potter, ils éclatèrent de rire.

Les plats arrivèrent et Tink lança la première étape de l'opération :

\- Hey Ruby, ça te dis une soirée entre fille chez moi vendredi soir ?

\- Oui bien sur ! Il y aura qui ?

\- Oh bah comme d'hab, Mary Margareth, belle, moi, j'espère réussir a amener Regina ça pourrait être drôle et puis Emma la nouvelle en ville.

\- Ah oui la blonde ?

\- C'est cela même, alors tu en es ? c'est sur ?

\- Oui t'inquiète même si je dois avouer que j'ai un peu peur que Mills ruine l'ambiance

\- T'inquiète je gère je te dis et puis il y aura Emma alors on devrait pas avoir à s'en faire pour ça.

En disant cette phrase elle fit un clin d'œil a Henry et la grande brune reparti vers la cuisine.

Il ne restait maintenant plus qu'a se débrouiller pour ramener toutes les personnes mentionnée à la petite fête improvisée et à laisser faire les jeux débiles qui n'allaient probablement pas manquer après la première bouteille d'alcool ouverte. Elle envoya un message à Belle et Mary Margareth qui lui confirmèrent leur présence plutôt rapidement et comptais s'occuper des deux principales invitée le soir sachant qu'elles seraient peut être dures à convaincre.

Le soir même elle parla avec Emma comme prévu :

\- Hey l'autre blonde ! j'organise une petite soirée entre fille vendredi soir et j'aimerai vraiment que tu viennes comme ça tu pourrai rencontrer toute la petite bande, mary margareth et tout ça !

\- Oui bien sur pourquoi pas ? Mais je n'aimerais pas laisser Regina seule avec Henry et qu'elle croit que je me désintéresse

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Regina est aussi invitée, c'est ma meilleure amie je te rappelle

\- Oh, je vois tant mieux, mais qui va garder Henry alors ?

\- Granny sera contente de le faire, t'inquiète pas a vendredi alors ?

\- Oui ça marche, j'ai hâte de rencontrer tout le monde.

Ceci n'était qu'une demi vérité, Emma Swan avait effectivement envie de rencontrer les amies de mary margareth mais c'était surtout la perspective de passer la soirée avec une certaine Regina Mills qui la réjouissait, surtout que vu le contexte elle pourra peut être en apprendre plus sur cette femme mystérieuse.

Toujours était que la femme mystérieuse n'était toujours pas officiellement invitée et ça n'allait pas forcément être gagné pour la blonde. Cependant elle ne doutai plus de ses talents de persuasion de la brune et elle savait que celle ci finira par céder pour lui faire plaisir. Elle la prit à part dans la cuisine et Regina la coupa dans son élan :

\- Non.

\- Mais ! Tu ne sais même pas encore ce que j'allais te demander ?

\- Quand tu fais cette tête la c'est toujours des plans douteux

\- Mais pas du tout ! J'allais simplement t'inviter à une petite soirée que j'organise vendredi soir cher moi

\- Et tu vas essayer de me faire croire que ce n'est pas douteux ça peut être, tu sais très bien que je ne m'entends que très moyennement avec tes autres amies..

\- Aller s'il te plaît ! À la base c'est pour présenter tout le monde à Emma vu qu'elle est nouvelle en ville et elle ne connais que toi pour l'instant

\- Oh que non, elle s'entend très bien avec miss Blanchard à ce que j'ai pu voir.

\- Oui mais c'est pas pareil et puis c'est pas sur que mary margareth puisse venir.

« Bon ok ça c'est peut être un peu un mensonge » se dit Tink mais pour le bien de la mission tant pis Regina la détestera plus tard.

\- Je te connais tu vas pas me lâcher sur le sujet, très bien je viens mais je te préviens que si je m'ennuie ou si tes amies m'insupportent je m'en vais sans hésitation.

\- ça me va ! T'es la meilleure !

Agent Tink venait de réussir la première journée de l'opération Swanqueen. En repensant au réactions de chacune elle comprenais maintenant mieux ce qui avait motivé Henry à lancer une opération de ce genre. Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à réussir à influencer l'ambiance dans le bon sens à cette fameuse soirée.

 **N/A: Hey désolée on ne voit pas beaucoup de swanqueen dans ce chapitre mais vous serez bien servis avec le chapitre suivant et LA fameuse soirée! Je ne sais pas si l'épisode prochain sera posté avant la deuxième semaine d'aout car je pars en vacances et je ne sait pas trop à quoi ressemblera le wi-fi.**

 **Encore une fois merci à ceux et celles qui prennent le temps de me faire part de leurs impressions théories etc.. j'aime toujours les entendre !**

 **Ah très bientot !**


	14. Chapter 13

**Bon alors comme certains (en fait tout le monde) ont du remarquer j'ai pas réussi à poster pendant la période de cours, ni même à la fin des vacances. Cela s'explique par le fait que je suis maintenant en maths sup et que le temps n'est pas une chose très courante par chez nous.**

 **Vvoici le chapitre avec la fameuse soirée et j'essaie de vous écrire la suite rapidement. Une chose est presque sure, si je n'ai pas réussi avant la fin des vacances il faudra malheureusement attendre les vacances suivantes et c'est long je m'en excuse encore :/ C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que j'ai décidé après cette fiction (oui oui promis je vais la terminer j'ai déjà tout en tête c'est juste le temps que ça sorte sur le papier) je ne publierais plus que des OS sur différents couples de séries dont le SQ mais pas que. Parceque j'en ai marre de vous faire attendre comme ça.**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture :)**

C'était vendredi, et Regina se demandait comment elle devait s'habiller pour aller à la petite soirée, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait vraiment de prévu et se refusait d'appeler Tink pour lui demander, sachant très bien que celle ci se moquerait d'elle allégrement. Elle décida finalement de ne pas faire d'efforts particuliers, après tout son style habituel était déjà considéré comme élégant donc bon.

De son côté Emma était chez Mary Margareth qui essayait désespérément de lui faire mettre une robe mais elle s'opposa a un refus catégorique de la part de la blonde :

\- C'est sensé être une petite soirée entre fille pour que j'apprenne a connaître vos amies, je vois pas pourquoi j'aurai besoin d'enfiler l'un de ces accoutrements ridicules

\- Aller quoi ! Ça t'irait bien je suis sure !

\- Évidement que ça m'irait bien, tout me va bien voyons, mais la réponse reste non, un jean et un t-shirt c'est très bien crois moi.

\- Bon d'accord fais comme tu veux, on a encore une demi-heure avant d'y aller.

La blonde stressait un peu à l'idée de rencontrer des gens qu'elles ne connaissait pas mais qui vu la taille de la ville devaient déjà avoir pas mal d'à priori sur elle. Quelque-part le fait que Regina soit la la rassurait un peu car elle savait qu'elle ne s'entendait pas particulièrement avec Mary et les autres et donc ça lui créait la possibilité d'échapper un peu à leur compagnie si besoin. Elle pourrait peut être enfin savoir ce qu'il s'était passé entre Mary et Regina. A imaginer toute sortes de scénarios, elle ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'il était l'heure et il que la brune l'attendait dans la voiture.

\- Dis donc tu en as mis du temps

\- …

\- Tu stresserais pas un peu toi ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Conduis sinon on va être en retard et j'en connais une qui va pas apprécier..

\- C'est bien ce que je disais, complètement stressée, renchérit la brune en démarrant.

Quand elles s'arrêtèrent devant une petite maison à l'écart de la ville avec un grand jardin et plusieurs tentes de plantées Emma se dit qu'elle devait être arrivée. En descendant de la voiture elle vit Tink et Regina qui venait à leur rencontre, la brune était visiblement contrariée et lança un regard noir à son amie puis à Mary.

\- Tu m'avais dit qu'elle ne viendrais pas..

\- Hm, hm, j'avais dit que c'était pas sur qu'elle puisse venir. Mais vous allez bien vous supporter une petite soirée hein ?

\- Je te déteste. Elle planta son amie la et se dirigea vers les nouvelles arrivées

Elle ignora superbement l'institutrice et fit signe à Emma de la suivre :

\- Venez, tous le monde est déjà là, je les trouve affreusement ennuyants mais je suis sur que vous allez les apprécier..

\- Voyons voir ça !

L'heure tourna et il était déjà plus de minuit, la blonde comme prévu s'était très bien entendue avec tout le monde. La maire commençais à en avoir marre de supporter ces gens qui n'en avais rien à faire de sa présence, Tink était occupée a draguer un grand brun, Emma en grande discussion avec Ruby malgré des regards quelques dans sa direction et les autres étaient à ses yeux indigne du moindre intérêt. Elle s'éclipsa dans une des tentes qui avait été montées en faisant des pronostics dans sa tête. Y avait il la moindre chance que quelqu'un remarque son absence ? Sûrement que non. Elle ne savait d'ailleurs toujours pas pourquoi elle était encore la alors que rester signifiait devoir passer la nuit dans une de ces tentes accompagnée d'un autre être humain quand elle avait son grand lit confortable qui l'attendait bien sagement chez elle. En fait elle savait pourquoi, d'abord parce que Tink deviendrais insupportable si elle partait et puis il y avait aussi une certaine blonde aux yeux verts… Elle avait l'air de s'amuser elle.

Emma de son coté commençait a s'inquiéter de ne pas voir la brune revenir, ça faisait plus d'un demi heure ! Elle se débarrassa de Ruby qui commençait à tenir des propos de plus en plus incohérents et parti à la recherche de la brune, en espérant qu'elle ne soit pas déjà partie. Elle finit par la retrouver en train d'installer ses affaires dans une tente. Elle resta un moment à l'observer sans rien profitant de la grâce naturelle qui émanait de cette femme. Finalement elle s'avança encore un peu et signala sa présence.

\- La fête n'est pas à votre goût ?

\- Je dirais plutôt que ce sont les convives qui ne sont pas des plus agréables, à une ou deux exceptions près bien sur.

\- J'avais déjà cru comprendre que Mary et vous n'étiez pas de grandes amies, bien que je ne sache toujours pas pourquoi, elle semble toujours beaucoup vous estimer…

\- Vous sauriez vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé que à ma place vous ne voudriez même plus lui adresser la parole.

\- Si vous le dites..

\- Je le dis, et vous, que faites vous la toute seule alors que ces gens s'amusent encore la bas ?

\- Je ne suis pas seule, je suis avec vous et je me suis dit qu'un peu de compagnie que vous ne détestez pas ne vous ferai pas de mal.

La brune ne répondit rien et invita Emma à s'asseoir dans l'entrée de la tente sur un coussins pendant qu'elle farfouilla dans son sac pour ressortir deux verres et une flasque de Rhum.

\- J'ai emprunté ça a un remake de pirate l'autre jour, ça fera l'affaire, santé.

Elles passèrent le reste de la soirée a discuter dans la tente de sujets diverses et variés, l'alcool aidant à effacer les dernières réticences qu'elles pouvaient avoir a s'ouvrir l'une à l'autre et elles finirent par s'endormir l'une avec l'autre.

Regina fut la première a se réveiller, l'esprit un peu embrumé et ne compris pas tout de suite la présence d'une chevelure blonde sur son épaule, elle eu d'abord peur de ce que cela aurait pu signifier mais peu à peu ses souvenirs se réorganisèrent et elle su qu'elles avaient juste discuter tard dans la nuit. Elle se surpris à être déçue qu'il ne se soit finalement rien passé, plus elle observait la blonde à ses cotés plus elle se disait qu'elle aimerait se réveiller comme ça tout les jours. Elle commençait à admettre que cette Emma Swan ne la laissait pas indifférente.

Quand la blonde se réveilla quelques heures plus tard elle était seule, elle ne savait pas vraiment comment la maire allait prendre ce rapprochement et quelque-part c'était un soulagement d'avoir le temps d'y réfléchir et une source de stress car la blonde n'avait aucune envie de faire machine arrière. En se retournant vers la place anciennement occupée par la brune elle découvrit un petit papier :

« J'ai du partir pour ne pas laisser Henry seul à la maison, réserve ta soirée j'ai quelque chose à te monter »

 **Alors ? Des théories sur ce que Regina compte montrer à Emma ? Vous vous attendiez à quoi pour la soirée ?**


End file.
